El ultimo elegido
by Lonely warrior of death
Summary: Homeostasis, Ygdrassil, Royal Knight, 12 Olimpicos, grupos legendarios que solo son un rumor, pero todo rumor tiene su origen. Como cada gran acontecimiento este inicio con algo que el mundo considera un susurro... una pregunta en este caso, Gennai lo esperaba... pero no espero que la respuesta fuese la chispa que el mundo necesitaba para cambiar involucrando a todos por igual
1. Prologo (Editado)

Prologo: La historia de un desconocido elegido

La joven toco la hierba que cubria el lugar, habia llegado con ayuda de su amigo experto en computadoras, la hermosa joven de cabello castaño ya no podia soportarlo, queria respuestas y las obtendria de una forma u otra

La joven ingreso al hogar del "ser" que les habia ayudado de tantas formas en el pasado, Gennai

Con una mirada que delataba la seriedad de su actuar ingreso, encontrandolo igual a como tantas veces en el pasado, varios libros, computadoras con informacion encriptada que no comprendia y del otro lado la persona a la que buscaba

Con la apariencia de un joven que apenas deberia estar en sus veinte ataviado en un traje largo de color blanco ingresaba a la sala

El hombre puso sus orbes castaños en la joven, dio un suspiro de cansancio

Gennai: esperaba tu llegada desde hace algun tiempo, Hikari - comento mientras se acercaba a una silla que estaba frente a un computador

Hikari: Señor Gennai, debo suponer que sabe por que estoy aqui, ¿cierto? - pregunto mientras el hombre asentia

Gennai: asi es, vienes a preguntar por tu hermano mayor, quieres saber si es el joven que les ayudo a enfrentar a Malommyotismon hace seis años y luego a enfrentar a Black wargreymon hace cuatro años y medio - hablo con seriedad - pues si, el es tu hermano mayor, el mismo que viste ingresar por el portal abierto hace 13 años cuando por primera vez conocieron a Agumon y este se enfrento a Parrotmon, el es el dueño del emblema del valor y por tanto uno de los digi-elegidos tal como tu y los demas - hablo con calma

Hikari: si es asi... Digame por que... ¿por que mi hermano no vuelve? - cuestiono con seriedad mas sus ojos demostraban la tristeza en su interior

Hikari Yagami, 16 años de edad, elegida del emblema de Luz, compañera de Gatomon y parte de los elegidos que salvaron al digimundo y al mundo humano en multiples ocasiones

Hermana menor de Taichi Yagami, quien fue visto por ultima vez en Agosto de hace 13 años, desaparecido durante el incidente que hubo aquella fatidica noche donde los niños elegidos comenzaron a correr en la tela del destino a cumplir lo predicho

La joven elegida miro con seriedad a Gennai, quien no se inmuto ante ello

Gennai: es... Complicado, pero se que no te iras sin respuestas, asi que te contare todo lo que se sobre Tai, pero el como lo interpretes es desicion tuya - aclaro

Hikari: ¿que quieres decir? - pregunto

Gennai: Taichi... Es distinto a todos ustedes por decirlo de alguna forma - respondio - para que entiendas te contare desde el inicio - se acerco a una mesa en la que habia una jarra de jugo sirviendose un vaso para el y la joven - cuando Tai llego aqui, ers demasiado joven, de hecho en cierta forma era un error que el llegase tan pronto, debia llegar años despues con todos ustedes, en ese tiempo pense sobre la marcha y pense en prepararlo, el Botamon que conocieron volvio a ser un Agumon en cosa de unos dias, sabiendo que no abriria un portal pronto comence a entrenarlo para cuando el momento llegase, no queria dejarles todo por su cuenta asi que vi en Tai a quien podria llevarles a cumplir la profecia de manera correcta - dijo sonriendo pero despues de unos segundos dejo de hacerlo - pero no conte con que la puerta se abriera cinco años despues, permitiendo que varios jovenes entrasen desde distintas partes de su mundo - continuo serio - al mismo tiempo el caos se esparcio en el digimundo, batallas entre los digimon bondadosos contra los malvados causaban mucho conflicto, fue durante esa epoca que Tai no soporto mas y partio en compañia de Agumon a detener todo eso, peleo incontables veces derrotando a poderosos digimon como Devimon y otros oscuros digimon, al mismo tiempo que se aliaba con los jovenes que ingresaron al digimundo en aquellos dias, pero no todo era bueno, varios jovenes se veian maipulados o incluso algunos por voluntad propia apoyaban a los oscuros, fue una epoca dura - comento en auto reflexion

Hikari: para el momento en que llegamos nada de ello ocurria...¿como acabo? - pregunto

Gennai: esa es una buena pregunta querida, pasaron meses de conflicto, lastimosamente muchos digimon cayeron, pero nos animaba el hecho de que regresarian en la ciudad del origen, lo que en verdad afecto a Tai fue la perdida humana que hubo, Tai fue testigo de la crueldad a la que llegaban algunos Digimon oscuros, se vio fuertemente afectado, pero gracias a ello el y Agumon llegaron a la siguiente fase, enfrentaron a quien preparo todo ese teatro oscuro, Mefistomon, fue una batalla dura pero con Agumon convertido en Metal Greymon lograrom vencer, Tai regreso aqui, tratando de descansar y superar lo que vio alli, pocas veces hablo de ello, pero no volvio a ser el mismo - aseguro mirando a los ojos de la joven

Hikari esperaba a que Gennai continuase el relato, pero aun no lograba imaginar a su hermano en medio de tales cosas

Gennai: despues de eso sucedio su llegada, Tai debia ir con ustedes pero al final decidio mantenerse al margen, quiero atribuir eso a los sucesos que acontecieron tiempo atras, tal vez el no quiso ver caer a otro aliado, pero si se que en cuanto Myotismon llego al mundo humano en tu busqueda el fue el primero ir, al principio desconocia que eras tu la elegida, lo que me dijo el es que temia por tu seguridad - al escuchar eso Hikari sonrio - a pesar de los años el seguia pensando en ti, pronto salio en busqueda del octavo elegido en compañia de Agumon, acabando con todos los digimon que se atravesaran en su camino, el emblema lo obtuvo en el tiempo en el que los demas enfrentaban a Devimon, lastimosamente no logro salvar los otros emblemas debido a la lejania que tenian uno del otro, ademas de la pronta aparicion de Etemon a quien destruyo con facilidad - se detuvo un momento para servir otro vaso de jugo - volviendo a lo anterior, Tai se vio forzado a presentarse ante ustedes en la batalla final contra el renacido Myotismon, seguro lo recuerdas - dijo con calma bebiendo el liquido

La joven Yagami cerro los ojos recordando aquellos sucesos

Flashback

La batalla recien habia acabado, los jovenes celebraban en el techo de Fuji tv, pero la pronta aparicion de Malonmyotismon acabaron con eso, los elegidos se vieron desesperados al notar como su enemigo era mas fuerte que antes, Hikari veia como sus nuevos amigos asi como sus digimon eran diezmados asi como ella misma al ver que el poder del gigantesco monstruo les superaba con facilidad

Cuando todo parecia perdido unos misiles lograron alejar a la bestia

Todos se sorprendieron al ver un dinosaurio con partes metalicas y alas oscuras llegar en su apoyo, mas aun al ver que un joven cubierto por una capa larga (como la de Tai de digimon tamer v) bajaba de un salto

El desconocido joven les hablo de como la luz y la esperanza eran la clave para vencer al poderoso enemigo, al principio con escepticismo, pero convencidos por Izzy que recibio un correo de Gennai que decia lo mismo creyeron en el joven que demostro portar un emblema igual que ellos

Confiando en el misterioso joven, se acerco a Yamato "Matt" Ishida quien era el portador del emblema de la amistad, el portador de la esperanza y ella misma lanzaron sus ataques en contra de ambos

De alguna manera canalizaron el poder para retransmitirlo hacia Agumon que volvio a su forma normal y al Gabumon de Matt permitiendoles volver a su forma de nivel mega

La batalla fue dura pero lograron vencer, la alegria se alzo al ver que el terrible enemigo fue derrotado de manera definitiva, pero el misterioso joven ya habia desaparecido

Fin Flashback

Hikari: tiene razon, recuerdo claramente aquello, despues ocurrio el enfrentamiento con los Dark master - hablo seria

Gennai: si, Tai volvio junto a Agumon, ambos terriblemente agotados de los multiples enfrentamientos y luego ir a apoyarles, en cuanto Agumon se recupero partieron de nuevo al lugar donde se alzaba la torre espiral, Tai enfrento a Metal Seadramon y a Machinedramon que probo ser digno de su puesto como uno de los Dark master al ser superior en fuerza a Wargreymon, a pesar de eso logro vencerle tambien para luego prepararse y enfrentar a Piedmon, pero sabiendo que no lograria vencerle decidio debilitarlo tanto como pudiese para que ustedes terminaran el trabajo - dijo de manera seria y algo sombria

Hikari: ¿por que no espero a que llegasemos para derrotar a Piedmon? - cuestiono algo triste y molesta

Piedmon fue un terrible enemigo, logro superarles por mucho hasta que Tk logro llevar a Patamon hasta su nivel perfecto, Magnangemon

Gennai: durante el surgir de los Dm, detectamos otra presencia proveniente del mar oscuro, comprobamos que era mas fuerte mientras mas eran derrotados, parecia ser uno de los terribles digimon que estaban sellados, Tai al saber el peligro que representaba partio a su encuentro en la bahia al este del continente, Tai y Agumon regresaron dos semanas despues en compañia de Ogremon y Leomon que los venian cargando, heridos seriamente, Leomon me comento que los encontraron mal heridos en una zona destruida de la bahia, aparentemente lograron vencer pero a muy alto precio - declaro con seriedad

Hikari: ¿¡por que no nos dijo nada!? - cuestiono alzando la voz

Gennai: por que asi el lo quiso, ustedes estaban demasiado debiles para ir a enfrentar a Apokalimon, si les hubiese dicho no tendrian la fuerza para si quiera llegar alli, Tai ademas no queria que te viese en mas peligro, por lo que fue solo a enfrentar esa batalla, yo le dije lo mismo que tu ahora me dices a mi, pero el solo queria que tuvieses una vida en paz - respondio mirando a los ojos de la joven - meses despues sucedio otro problema con el surgir de un enemigo que no esperabamos, uno de los legendarios reyes demonio surgio en la zona mas alejadas del mundo digimon, lo que era peor logro obtener a varios de los antiguos aliados de Tai de la epoca previa a su llegada, pero fue en medio de este enfrentamiento donde Tai fue traicionado por sus mas cercanos que lo abandonaron en el combate contra el rey demonio Belphemon, se unieron al rey demonio para salvarse a si mismos dejando a un debilitado Tai y Wargreymon que fueron vencidos, fue duro para el aquello, pasaron semanas hasta que volvio de nuevo a pelear contra Belphemon y sus nuevos aliados, Tai endurecio su corazon al punto donde el mismo acabo con los otros jovenes mientras Agumon que a causa de la furia combinada por los sentimientos negativos sufrio una evolucion oscura convirtiendose en Skull greymon y luego en Black wargreymon aniquilando todo a su paso, fue una masacre completamente, Tai estaba irreconocible dominado por la furia y su oscuro compañero logro vencer al rey demonio obligandole a regresar al otro lado del mar de oscuridad, los jovenes no recibieron clemencia alguna - dijo acercandose a la ventana

Hikari tenia lagrimas en los ojos, escuchar aquello mientras trataba de imaginar a su hermano mayor en aquellos momentos le era muy dificil

Gennai: si quieres nos detenemos un poco, esa apenas es la parte buena, ahora comenzare a relatarte lo que sucedio despues...

Fin del prologo

Para empezar espero les haya agradado, esta historia como esta en la descripcion se ubica 3 años despues de adventure 2, pero por favor no confunda con que sea un intento relacionado a digimon Tri

Esta historia como vieron tiene una base muy distinta del canon, no dire que sea el mas original ya que seguro mo soy el primero en usar a tai fuera del grupo original, pero bueno. La historia tiene como objetivo ser de un estilo algo oscuro ya que habra violencia y posibles muertes, aun no decido eso ultimo, a medida que avanzemos se iran cubriendo varios arcos argumentales...tambien no he decidido cuantos seran y de que trataran todos aunque tengo varias ideas en base

Usare varios elementos provenientes de los videojuegos asi como manga y anime, ademas de que habra cruzadas con digimon tamer y frontier...aun no decido si usar las otras...

Sobre si habra pareja no lo creo mucho, no es mi fuerte ese tipo de cosas por tanto agradeceria que en las review no malgastaran su tiempo en colocar algo como que taichi se quede con sora o mimi o con Matt...

Por ultimo y no menos importante, el Taichi que veran logicamente no sera muy parecido al del canon o del manga, este tiene un trasfondo que le hace distinto en varios aspectos

Habiendo todo lo que queria decir gracias por leer estas palabras y espero tengan un buen rato leyendo los futuros capitulos


	2. El tiempo oscuro

Capitulo 1: El tiempo oscuro

La joven Yagami volvio a ingresar a la sala de estar, se mantuvo un par de horas jugando con Gatomon para digerir todo lo que Gennai le habia relatado

Fue dificil imaginar a su hermano como un rencoroso joven, como un asesino, no era capaz de dar forma a esa imagen en su mente, pero ella no podia desistir de su objetivo, tenia que escuchar el resto de la historia para tratar de conocer un poco mas de su hermano y tal vez si hay suerte hacer que el señor Gennai le dijese donde se encuentra actualmente

Gennai: creo que ya estas lista para escuchar el resto - comento serio

Hikari: asi es, por favor señor Gennai, continue - solicito la castaña

Gennai: esta bien, de todas formas tambien creo que es tiempo de que ese testarudo se reuna con al menos tu, lleva demasiado tiempo aislado de todos, siempre esta en movimiento investigando o persiguiendo a alguien, pocas veces se reune con alguien y es solo si tiene relacion con algo que hace - comento con algo de molestia - ehh lo lamento, ultimamente Tai y yo no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones - dijo con una leve sonrisa

Hikari: parece que mi hermano es dificil de tratar - comento mirando al joven Gennai

Gennai: asi es, pero es mejor continuar con lo que te decia antes, el tiempo no esta precisamente de mi parte - murmuro lo ultimo apenas audible - en fin, como te relate antes, Tai fue traicionado mientras enfrentaba a Belphemon, la ira llevo a que fuera poseido por la furia afectando a Agumon que se transformo en Skullgreymon que causo gran daño y posteriormente en Black Wargreymon logrando poner fin al rey demonio junto a todos sus aliados, Tai no se contuvo y acabo con todos los jovenes tanto como los que le traicionaron como los que apoyaban ya sea voluntaria o de manera manipulada - tomo un poco de aire - despues de eso volvio en compañia de Black wargreymon descansaron y partieron en busca de digimons malignos, por meses no supe de ellos, escuchaba rumores sobre la caida de poderosos digimon que controlaban varias zonas lejanas de la isla file y del continente server, no fue hasta que se cumplio un año exacto de la derrota de Apokalimon que volvio, pero que tal si te muestro aquella conversacion - dijo mientras comenzaba a teclear en el computador

Kari se acerco hasta estar detras de Gennai, en pocos minutos un video aparecio, Gennai en su apariencia de anciano junto a un joven que vestia unos pantalones gris junto a unas botas negras, su torso era cubierto por una larga capa de viaje que apenas permitia ver por debajo una camisa blanca, lo que le llamo la atencion era que en su cuello colgaban unos googles junto a su peinado que parecia ser un caos al tener el cabello levantado de forma desordenada

En el video

Taichi Yagami estaba sentado bebiendo una taza de cafe, su mirada demostraba una tristeza comparable a la furia que le impulsaba desde hace un tiempo

Frente a el Gennai bebia una taza de te como acostumbraba

Gennai: ¿como has estado? - pregunto serio

Tai: ocupado, supongo que al menos has oido algo de ello - respondio

Gennai: si asi es, he escuchado sobre la masiva perdida de vidas de digimons malvados en varias partes - dijo con calma

Tai: no eran la gran cosa, eran mas grupos que se adueñaban de un terreno y atacaba a inocentes, ninguno era la gran cosa, pero si encontre algunas cosas interesantes ademas de encontrarme con otros jovenes con digi compañeros - hablo con seriedad - Gennai, ¿que haces ahora? - cuestiono mientras sacaba su digivice del cual unos fragmentos rojizos surgian

Gennai: pensaba que no habria necesidad de que te involucrases en esto, para responder he pedido ayuda a un grupo de jovenes para que puedan reunir los fragmentos de los digi armor los cuales estaban repartidos en distintas partes e incluso en otros tiempos - respondio con seriedad

Tai: ¿digi armor?... Algo me dice que un nuevo enemigo surgira, empieza a hablar anciano - hablo con una mirada fria pero con gran determinacion

Gennai: no es algo que deba de llamarte la atencion, ya se ha decidido quienes entraran en esta batalla, las digi armor son para poder ayudarles ya que no son digi elegidos como tu o los otros - declaro con seriedad mirando a los ojos del joven

Tai: supongo que tiene que ver con ese rumor sobre un mocoso reuniendo un ejercito digimon y creando alguna clase de mecanismo de control, tienes razon no es asunto mio - comento con una sonrisa - pero si esto de alguna manera resulta convertirse en asunto mio, las cosas no terminaran bien, asi que no la jodas como la ultima vez Gennai, asegurate que sepan bien a que se enfrentan - dijo con seriedad mientras se levantaba para retirarse - por cierto, ire al continente del oeste, Driver, he escuchado algunos rumores sobre problemas con aparentes agujeros negros, ¿de casualidad has escuchado algo? - pregunto sin mirar al anciano

Gennai: no mucho, solo que al parecer un digimon surgio de alguna forma y esta causando estragos en aquella zona, debe ser por la distancia que no ha sucedido nada aqui pero temo que eso pueda cambiar, queria investigar un poco mas hasta tener una clara certeza de quien es el causante, pero creo que es mejor si vas ahora, ademas ha pasado mucho desde que estuve alli, seria bueno actualizar la informacion sobre aquel continente, Tai, cuando termines alli vuelve con toda la informacion que poseas sobre aquel continente - solicito a lo que el Yagami asintio

Poco despues el joven salio del lugar

La joven Yagami se alejo hasta volver a su asiento, tenia sentimientos mesclados al ver la figura juvenil de su hermano mayor, feliz de que no estuviese mal pero a la vez triste debido a las cirscuntancias

Gennai: no supe de el hasta el tiempo en que ustedes dedtruian las torres alrededor del mundo, tengo registrado ese encuentro ya que considere de importancia esa conversacion asi como la informacion que me dio, mira - dijo tecleando sobre otros archivos

Video

Un joven estaba sentado en la mesa, su brazo derecho se encontraba envuelta en vendas mientras sobre sus piernas un pequeño Koromon dormia con calma

Tai: sabes me da algo que estes grabando nuestros encuentros - comento con una media sonrisa

El Gennai joven solo sonrio al oir eso

Gennai: ya no eres tan frio como antes, me alegra eso, lo malo es que eres un pesimo comediante - comento

Tai: je, este viaje me dio que pensar, ademas de investigar aquellos extraños sucesos con los agujeros negros - comento

Gennai: cierto, cuentame sobre ello, la informacion en tu digivice es extraordinaria, pero quisiera tu punto de vista sobre el suceso para comprender un poco mejor - hablo con interes

Tai: todos los Gennai don iguales, si hay algo que investigar se interesan, ahora entiendo mejor por que te agrada el elegido del conocimiento - comento para risa del extraño ser llamado Gennai - pero en fin a eso vine, para comenzar fue bueno que partiera hacia alli en aquel tiempo, encontre digimons muy extraños, algunos eran variantes de los que conocemos otros segun entendi eran muy antiguos, esos agujeros parece que conectaban a distintas epocas, pase semanas enfrentandome a los digimons que surgian de alli hasta que pude ser capaz de predecir donde apareceria el siguiente, con Black wargreymon ya no hubo problema ya que comenzaba a superar a los digimon que surgian, por lo que pude estudiar con mas calma esos agujeros, pero cuando intente entrar en uno este me rechazo, luego de eso pase meses tratando de comprender su origen hasta que di con una señal mas fuerte de lo usual, esa señal resulto pertenecer a varios digimons de nivel mega que fueron usados para dar vida a un quimeramon, fue dificil acabarlo y de hecho Black wargreymon cayo debido a las heridas junto a ese quimeramon, a partir de ese momento tuve que viajar cuidando del huevo del que nacio este amiguito - comento con una sonrisa

Gennai: me atrevo a concluir que durante ese tiempo fue que obtuviste la paz con el pasado ¿no? - comento sonriendo

Tai: si, para el tiempo en que volvio a ser Koromon encontre la señal de una distorsion en medio de un desierto, por lo que pude obtener era una señal de hace algunos años pero mantenia mucho poder aun, creo que hubo un fuerte enfrentamiento en algun momento de hace pocos años, pero por mas que busque no encontre nada mas, por lo que me dedique a entrenar a Koromon para que volviese a ser Agumon y a que accediese a sus evoluciones de forma natural como me enseñaste hace años, fue duro pero logramos llegar al nivel mega, de esa manera ya no tuvimos problemas con continuar la investigacion, pero lastimosamente para aquel momento ya no nos fue posible encontrar algun rastro de esos agujeros, por lo que nos dedicamos a viajar por todo el continente en busca informacion - relato con seriedad

Gennai: supongo que no encontraste mucho mas al menos en ese tema, pero por la informacion que me diste encontraste sobre varias cosas relacionadas al pasado del digimundo - comento viendo hacia una de las pantallas de computador que tenia cerca

Tai: asi es, me interese en buscar sobre los digimons antiguos a los que habiamos enfrentado, pero no encontre sobre los mismos que vi si halle sobre muchos otros asi como leyendas relacionadas a los origenes del digimundo y otras cosas relacionadas al mar de oscuridad - dijo con una sonrisa - pero me parecio extraño no encontrar sobre Apokalimon, solo encontre lo referente a su primera aparicion en el mundo pero antes de eso nada, nada sobre como nacio ni cual es su linea evolutiva, esa informacion asi como otras relacionadas a los digimons oscuros como los reyes demonios y otros parecidos asi como a digimons como Omegamon y Alphamon, lastimosamente solo encontre relatos antiguos y leyendas, aparte de eso nada mas - declaro con seriedad

Gennai: entiendo, ¿entonces que haras? - pregunto curioso

Tai: bueno pues estoy al tanto del surgimiento de ese Black Wargreymon que esta dandole una paliza de las buenas al grupo al que mandaste a resolver el problema, por lo que iremos a enfrentarlo, este pequeño al oir que surgio un Black Wargreymon tuvo la curiosidad de saber quien era mas fuerte - respondio con una leve sonrisa - supongo que es su propia forma de vencer su pasado como un digimon oscuro - dijo con una melancolica sonrisa

Gennai: entonces iras a buscar a ese digimon, supongo que es bueno que tu y Wargreymon se encarguen de el, ¿pero luego que? - cuestiono con seriedad

Tai: continuaremos investigando, hay algunos lugares que planeo visitar que seguro tendran al menos algo interesante, luego de eso partire hacia el sur a investigar, se que en el futuro mas jovenes vendran y seria bueno que de donde sea que surga la amenaza tengan algun apoyo, asi que mi viejo amigo pasara mucho tiempo para que nos volvamos a ver, si me llegas a necesitar ya sabes como contactarme - dijo para luego despedirse

Hikari sonrio, aunquebalgo triste al ver que su hermano no pregunto por ella, como si no fuese de su interes

Gennai: no te sientas mal, el desde hace tiempo no demuestra si se preocupa por alguien o no, eso es todo lo que debo contarte sobre Taichi, lo demas es mejor que lo veas por ti misma cuando le encuentres - comento acercandose a una de las computadoras

Hikari: espere señor Gennai, aun no me ha dicho por que mi hermano y usted ya no se llevan bien, digame, ¿por que? - pregunto la joven

Gennai: es debido a que el cuestiono el accionar de los cuatro harmoniosos, hace un año Tai se encontro por primera vez con Azulongmon y tuvieron una horrible discusion que casi acaba en una batalla de no ser por que el sabia que no era lo correcto, desde entonces no he sabido nada de el, solo rumores, se ha vuelto bueno, sabe evitar llamar la atencion, conoce muy bien la forma en que trabajo - respondio con seriedad

Hikari: entonces... ¿por que dijiste que me dirias donde esta? - pregunto dudosa

Gennai: por que he encontrado muestras de un nuevo mal que surgira, los elegidos deben reunirse...todos - declaro con seriedad - dame unos dias para encontrar una pista de su ubicacion, lo ultimo que escuche es que estaba en alguna parte del continente server buscando algo - comento preocupado

Hikari: esta bien Gennai, confiare en ti, volvere a casa a esperar mientras - dijo mientras el joven Gennai abria un portal

Lejos de alli, en una mansio de estilo occidental en una zona cubierta por nubes de tormenta se encontraba una figura encapuchada revisando una libreria acompañado de un Agumon que veia como desaparecia un Devimon

Agumon: es increible que aun no aprenda la leccion, el espiritu de Devimon es de respetar - comento en tono sarcastico - ¿ya lo tienes Taichi? - pregunto el dinosaurio

La figura saco un libro de una seccion de la estanteria, la cual temblo revelando un camino oculto

Taichi: al fin, pasamos meses buscando pero este maldito lugar era el ultimo de la lista, la base principal que el grupo de Gennai uso cuando los Dark master les atacaron, ahora sabremos la verdad detras de algunas cosas y si hay suerte Agumon... Conoceremos la verdad que los harmoniosos y Gennai mantienen con recelo - comento sonriendo ampliamente

Fin del capitulo


	3. Primer movimiento (Editado)

**Este capitulo es para ti Terie, dedicado en agradecimiento por brindarme lo unico que me faltaba para escribir, lei tu review esta tarde mientras hacia ejercicio y me motive para escribir, hace tiempo pense en mas de la mitad de la historia, de hecho podria hacer decenas de capitulos con facilidad pero soy alguien que se guia por el deseo como un Skullgreymon, asi que a veces a pesar de tener todo preparado no me nace el deseo de escribir, mas que nada por eso demoro en actualizar a veces**

 **A si que gracias y espero te agrade el capitulo**

Aviso: las doble " " son para dialogos, la ' ' es para hacer enfasis en una palabra

Disclaimer Digimon no es de mi pertenencia, de ser asi la trama no recurriria tanto al poder de la amistad y otros detalles infantiles que evitan que la serie se vuelva legendaria y Leomon no seria el Krillin de la franquicia al menos en mi opinion.

Capitulo 2: Primer movimiento

Taichi miraba de forma seria la pantalla de la computadora, para alguien que no le conociese, pensaria que solo estaba pensativo, pero alguien que le conociese muy bien, sabria que estaba molesto a tal grado que patearia a un hamster solo para quitarse algo de la molestia

Agumon miraba a su compañero, habia estado viendo cada archivo de informacion que habia alli y en otras partes de la mansion, Myotismon ciertamente parecia tener muchos aces guardados bajo la manga, algunos incluso le hacian temblar puesto que pocos Digimon podrian ejecutar planes como el y tener buenas chances de exito, por suerte, ese Myotismon ya no existia... aunque aun habia varios en otras partes

"Entonces... ¿cual es el plan Taichi?" - pregunto el pequeño dinosaurio

"La reputa madre que pario a todos estos hijos de la gran perra" - murmuro el joven elegido para luego teclear varios botones para luego comenzar a borrar todo archivo "El plan mi querido amigo es que iremos al mundo real y buscaremos entre nuestros 'amigos' para ver quien puede descifrar estos discos que guarde hace unos minutos, en el caso de que no sea asi, obligaremos a alguien a hacerlo" - respondio mirando como los datos eran borrados en la pantalla

"Suponia que seria algo asi, aunque me sorprende que no pudieses descifrar mas alla del primer archivo que solo era una imagen" - comento mirando la fotografia donde aparecia un joven castaño con una hombrera metalica en el hombro derecho y una pañoleta en el cuello de color rojo

"Si, se nota que quien sea que haya guardado estos datos debio ser alguien conocido por Gennai, lo malo es que ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, tendriamos un punto bueno de partida, pero sin el estaremos buscando a oscuras por un tiempo, bueno, al menos hasta que sepamos que hay en estos discos cifrados" - dijo mirando hacia un bolso en el suelo "En fin, preparate amigo, dejaremos este lugar en cenizas para que no nos puedan seguir el rastro" - anuncio levantandose de la silla

"¿Quien nos seguira el rastro?" - pregunto extrañado pues suponia que no tenian a nadie detras - "Mientras estuve buscando la informacion tambien mantuve un ojo en mi celular para saber si se habria un agujero de conexion entre este mundo y el otro, lo cual fue bueno ya que se abrio uno en las coordenadas de la zona donde esta la casa de Gennai, lo que significa que el anciano tratara dos cosas" - dijo caminando por las escaleras seguido de su leal y mas cercano amigo - "La primera es que algo sucedio sin que lo supiese, lo cual no me extrañaria puesto que no he estado atento a los movimientos de la oscuridad por seguir esta investigacion, lo segundo es que tratara de reunirme con los demas elegidos para mantenerme en control, lo cual a mi juicio es lo mas probable ya que la ultima vez que nos reunimos se mostro levemente incomodo cuando dije sobre los origenes del digimundo, por lo tanto eso debe ser una de las tantas cosas que el anciano quiere mantener ocultas" - hablo con seguridad

Agumon podia entender a lo que se referia Taichi, cuando tuvieron su encuentro con Azulongmon las cosas estuvieron a punto de terminar muy mal, el pequeño dinosaurio no era tonto, de haber pasado las cosas a mayor plano estaba seguro de que sus chances de victoria serian bajas, menos del 20% en el mejor de los casos

Cuando por fin salieron de la mansion se encontraron con diez de Bakemons y cinco Boltmons

"Agumon, por favor, quiero ver fuegos artificiales" - pidio a su amigo

Agumon entendio el mensaje y comenzo a caminar mientras una luz lo engullia para dar paso a una version metalica de Greymon.

Kari Yagami miraba la fotografia de su infancia, la ultima donde estuvo con su hermano mayor. Desde su desaparicion las cosas estuvieron mal en la familia, por años su madre y padre discutieron e incluso su padre se dio a la bebida, pero nunca pasaron a cosas peores, en parte y por suerte segun se mire, a la enfermedad que la acoso en su niñez

Ya en su pre adolecencia la joven logro recuperarse completamente, aunque aun debia tomar pastillas suplementarias para la salud, su familia logro superar todo lo malo

Aunque su salud fue un problema durante su primera aventura en el digimundo ciertamente, pero los amigos que conocio fueron de gran ayuda

Claro, ahora a sus dieciseis años solo ella junto a los que le acompañaron en el segundo viaje al digimundo se mantenian conectados, los demas ya eran mayores y estaban ya sea estudiando en su ultimo año o en el caso de Joe estudiando en la universidad

Era realmente dificil mantenerse como amigos cuando apenas se veian

Cuando vieron a aquel Wargreymon, ella sentia que su hermano tenia que ver, ella por mucho tiempo deseo saber algo sobre el, en su primer viaje penso que el estaria con los demas chicos que conocio y que se convertirian en sus mejores amigos, pero no fue asi, ninguno le conocia o jamas habian visto algo, aunque sabian que habia otro elegido pero no sospechaban que fuera el hermano de la ultima elegida

Por eso, cuando Gennai le conto sobre su hermano ella se sintio alegre, triste, molesta pero mayoritariamente alegre por que ciertamente era el, quien les ayudo en ocasiones donde no habia escape o preparaba el escenario para que ellos lograsen la proeza, aunque tambien cometia la tonteria de soportar un gran peso por el bien mayor

Ella sabia que el estaba en algun lugar, Gennai se lo iba a decir pero surgio algo que parecia importante, lo que sea que haya pasado, esperaba que si su hermano estaba relacionado estuviera a salvo.

Taichi sonreia con calma, ver como Agumon pateaba el trasero de sus oponentes de forma monumental siempre es relajante, aunque claro seria mejor si el pudiese patear el culo de alguien, pero solo hay digimons en varios kilometros a la redonda, asi que esto deberia funcionar de momento

Su compañero volvio a ser Agumon poco despues de acabar con el ultimo Boltmon, miro a su compañero con una sonrisa maliciosa, generalmente Tai le pide que acabe rapido con sus oponentes pero cuando el daba la señal, podia tomarse su tiempo y eso era bueno para ambos

"Ahora, ¿que haremos?" - pregunto el dinosaurio con calma

"Parece que lo olvidaste compañero, pero bueno, iremos al mundo humano, abrire la puerta a Hikarigaoka, donde recogere algunas cosas y tratare de ponerme en contacto con algunos de nuestros conocidos, con algo de suerte podran ayudarme con alguno de estos problemas que tenemos" - comento con calma - "tambien cobraremos algunos favores en caso de ser necesario, aunque preferiria que no puesto que tal vez nos vengan bien para mas adelante, pero bueno" - dijo con media sonrisa mientras sacaba su celular

"¿Iremos ahora?" - pregunto sorprendido

"Asi es, esta es de las pocas puertas que no estan bajo el control de Gennai, este es uno de los varios viajes que el no necesita saber que hicimos" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Igual que el de Francia hace dos años?" - pregunto sonriendo con malicia

"Ese fue por placer y no hablemos de ello, que casi me costo un ojo" - dijo rapidamente

Ambos vieron como el portal se abrio y entraron a el, en pocos segundos estaban en la sala principal de un apartamento

"Es bueno haber dejado preparado todo para un posible regreso rapido" - comento el pequeño dinosaurio mientras era envuelto por una luz blanca y su apariencia cambiaba a una mas pequeña y de color rosado

"Tienes razon, pero es mejor asi, ademas el computador siempre esta monitoreando el mundo digital por si acaso, lo cual es bueno para ponerme al dia con respecto a lo que no supe estando alla" - dijo mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa - necesito un baño, luego de eso nos pondremos a trabajar - anuncio dirigiendose al cuarto de baño

Dos dias despues/ Digimundo

Un hombre de blanco veia las cenizas de la que alguna vez fue la mansion de Myotismon, parecia que el lugar tuvo una fuerte lucha, ya que lo que sea que peleo alli tambie arraso con la mansion, pero lo que le sorprendio mas fue que el laboratorio subterraneo del que pocos sabian tambien fue destruido completamente

El hombre hizo una mueca de molestia para luego desaparecer

Mundo humano, residencia Yagami

La joven elegida de la luz dejo su celular en el mueble al lado de su cama, Takeru nuevamente tuvo que cancelar su cita para ayudar a su hermano en uno de sus conciertos, los cuales serian los ultimos ya que el joven queria dedicarse por completo a sus estudios dentro de un año

Dio un suspiro molesto, ninguno de sus amigos estaba disponible tampoco, todos o estaban ocupados con deberes personales o fuera de la ciudad

Ademas que no ha podido contactar con Gennai desde hace dos dias, lo cual le parecia extraño, temia que algo malo estuviera pasando, claro, todos tenian a sus antiguos compañeros digimon a su lado o a un mensaje de contacto pero aun asi...

Dejo de lado esos pensamientos, decidio pasear por la ciudad en compañia de Gatomon que por suerte le hacia compañia en esos instantes

Aunque claro, una vez fuera se sentia algo tonta con cargar en sus brazos al digimon, algunas jovenes que iban a su escuela se burlaban de jugar con muñecos a su edad, pero no le daba importancia, esas chicas no podian comprender nada mas alla de lo que era superficial

Kari siempre que salia para relajarse visitaba un cafe restorant en especifico, por suerte ese lugar era generalmente visitado por otros jovenes que sabian de los digimon y el mismo dueño tambien tenia uno

El dueño del lugar fue uno de los que se vio involucrado en el incidente contra Malommyotismon y fue uno de los muchos jovenes que logro conocer a su compañero digimon que era un Meramon, quien siempre le ayudaba en la cocina

Al llegar alli se sorprendio por ver en una mesa a una joven de cabello rubio vestida en un vestido rojo a quien reconocio de inmediato

"¿Catherine?" - pregunto la joven elegida sonriente

La chica en cuestion se dio la vuelta y miro sorprendida a quien le llamo no creyendo que estuviera alli

"Mon ami Kari, que sorpresa verte - dijo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

Para la castaña le extraño la actitud de la joven, como si no creyese la coincidencia de su encuentro

"¿Que haces aqui?, Tk me dijo que estabas viajando con su abuelo por toda Francia ahora que terminaste tus estudios" - pregunto la joven

"Ahh eso... tienes razon, estabamos viajando pero un viejo amigo me llamo pidiendome que viniese a visitarle para ayudarle con algo, de hecho incluso me pago los pasajes del viaje" - comento sonriendo

"Un amigo ehh" - comento con los ojos entrecerrados

Takeru le habia cancelado la cita y ahora se reune con la chica que le dejo algo encandilado cuando viajaron a Francia para destruir la torre de control, parecia demasiada coincidencia

"¿sera alguien que conozca tal vez?" - pregunto sonriendo

Una gotita de sudor escapaba por la nuca de la joven

"No, no es alguien que conozcas, el generalmente esta siempre viajando de un lugar a otro, es raro contacte a alguien por ayuda, el es mas el tipo de persona que prefiere hacer las cosas por su cuenta antes que nada" - respondio la joven

Por un segundo, la castaña recordo lo que Gennai le comento sobre su hermano, pero descarto aquello, no podia tener relacion

"Ya veo, parece alguien divertido" - comento sonriendo la Yagami

"Jejeje, ojala fuese asi, el es mas bien del tipo complicado, incluso a pesar de conocerlo por mas de dos años no le conozco bien, de hecho esta es la segunda vez que nos encontraremos" - afirmo la joven francesa

"¡Espera, solo te habias encontrado con el una sola vez! - dijo sorprendida para luego sonreir - ¿No sera que sientes algo por el? - cuestiono sonriendo de forma traviesa

"Para nada jaja, aunque no negare que es atractivo, pero su personalidad hace que sea dificil de tratar" - comento la joven de cabello dorado - Pero tienes razon, solo nos encontramos una vez, aunque pasamos varios dias juntos en la ciudad de Orleans" - dijo sonriendo - Por otra parte, ¿tu como has estado? ¿los demas chicos estan bien? - pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema sutilmente

Aunque no fue tanto, la joven Yagami se dio cuenta de lo que pretendia la joven pero lo dejo pasar

"Yo estoy bien, en unos meses terminare la escuela, aunque aun no se a que dedicarme" - dijo algo pensativa - "Sobre los demas, bueno, Takeru esta ayudando a su hermano con los ultimos conciertos que esta realizando, parece que quiere abandonar su carrera como musico y dedicarse a perseguir su sueño de ser astronauta junto a Gabumon, Sora esta preparandose para ingresar a la universidad en un año, pocas veces se reune con los demas, Mimi esta preparandose de igual forma, creo que menciono algo sobre ser cocinera, Joe esta estudiando medicina en la universidad de Tokyo, aunque durante las vacaciones ayuda a su hermano, Koishiro sigue como trabajador informatico independiente, prestando servicios a las empresas que le soliciten mientras esta en la escuela, pero no parece muy interesado en perseguir una carrera en concreto, los demas estan igual que yo, estudiando y cosas asi" - respondio algo desanimada

"Por tu cara diria que no todo va bien" - comento sonriendo

"Tendrias razon, es solo que antes siempre nos manteniamos unidos, pero ahora es lo contrario ademas de que... - guardo silencio llamando la atencion de la joven europea

"¿Ademas de que...? - repitio extrañada

"Bueno, esto no lo sabe nadie mas salvo Gatomon" - dijo mirando levemente a su compañera que jugaba con Floramon - "Pero el señor Gennai me hablo sobre mi hermano que lleva años desaparecido" - dijo sonriente

La joven de Francia miro sorprendida a la castaña, su labio temblaba levemente

"Q-que sorpresa... ¿verdad?" - dijo sonriendo lo mejor que podia

"Si, aunque hace dos dias que no me contacta, se supone que me diria donde podria estar mi hermano, pero parece que algo sucedio en el Digimundo" - comento pensativa

La joven de ojos zafiro sonrio disimuladamente

"Me alegra que hayas podido saber de tu hermano, cuando lo encuentres avisame por favor Ma cherie, me gustaria conocerle" - dijo sonriendo aunque para la castaña no parecia una sonrisa normal - bueno, sera mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde y el detesta la impuntualidad" - comento terminando de beber su taza

La joven tomo a su compañera digimon y se retiro del establecimiento, Hikari se quedo alli junto a Gatomon tomando una taza de cafe y de leche respectivamente.

Anochecer del mismo dia

La joven Europea caminaba por los pasillos del complejo residencial, la verdad fue una suerte que Hikari no le siguiese preguntando sobre su 'amigo', de otra forma quien sabe en que hubiese terminado el asunto, como minimo, el estaria molesto

"¿Por que es tan necesario verle?" - pregunto su compañera digi-planta

"Por que le debemos un gran favor, de otro modo no hubiesemos venido" - contesto algo molesta - Ademas sabes que odio deberle a alguien, aunque el es de los pocos a los que preferiria deberle algun favor, pero al mismo tiempo el es muy impredecible, quien sabe para que nos quiere" - comento pensativa mientras se detenia frente a una puerta con el numero 304

La joven golpeo levemente la puerta, escucho unos pesados pasos que se acercaron y la puerta fue abierta

Frente a ella estaba un moreno de cabello corto, ojos chocolates que solo llevaba unos pantalones Jeans tipo cargo, el torso del joven estaba al descubierto, dejando ver algunas cicatrices

"Me alegra que vinieses tan rapido 'Ma cherie' - comento el joven sonriente - espero que no te moleste que ande sin playera, pero segun recuerdo la ultima vez estuve la mayoria del tiempo sin una, asi que pense que estarias mas relajada asi" - comento sonriendo de forma burlona

"Desgraciado" - murmuro sonrojada levemente para luego sonreir - "¿A que no adivinas a quien me encontre esta tarde Tai? - pregunto sonriendo sabiendo que podria vengarse un poco de las bromas de el

Fin del capitulo


	4. ¿Aceptas? (Editado)

Capitulo 3: ¿Aceptas?

Tai miraba el computador con mirada seria, sentada a un costado de el, Catherine miraba igual de sorprendida

"No lo creo" - murmuro la joven increluda

Tai se acerco a la muralla y la golpeo lo mas duro que pudo

"Tai, debes calmarte... Aunque entiendo lo que sientes, incluso a mi me molesta, mas aun por que nisiquiera se que hacer" - comento la joven francesa

Con ayuda de Catherine logro decodificar el primer disco, lastimosamente los demas probaron ser mucho mas dificiles de decodificar

Por dos dias estuvieron tratando de descifrar los demas discos, pero cada uno era mas dificil que el anterior, Tai ya no pudo reconocer nada de lo que decian los ultimos discos

"Maldicion, es increible la seguridad que estos discos tienen, estoy completamente seguro que si logramos descifrarlos, podremos leer los archivos que tiene el primer disco y los demas" - dijo con seriedad el pelicastaño

"Lo lamento, pero ya esta fuera de mi alcance esto, lastimosamente mi conocimiento no llega a mas" - dijo con algo de molestia al verse superada

Tai se quedo unos segundos en silencio para luego dar un suspiro, no podia estar molesto con la chica de Francia por mas de una razon

"No te preocupes, hiciste mas de lo que yo mismo pude, gracias a ti al menos logre avanzar un poco en esta investigacion" - dijo mirando a la chica con una expresion tranquila

"Aun asi, no puedo evitar sentirme molesta, soy la mejor hacker de Europa y no puedo con esos discos, me resulta indignante que no pueda hacer algo" - dijo poniendo un puchero

Tai veia la reaccion de la joven con una sonrisa, le resultaba muy linda

"Venga, si no dejas de hacer eso haras que quiera besarte" - comento sonriendo de forma seductora

La chica rapidamente dejo de hacer pucheros, sabiendo que el portador del emblema del valor disfrutaba de hacerse el casanova si le daban la chance... algo que ella hacia con cierta frecuencia

"Moooo, Tai no es momento de jugar" - dijo la joven sonriendo

"¿Jugar?, yo nunca juego Ma cherie, si quieres, puedo demostrarte cuan en serio voy" - dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven

A un costado Agumon veia interactuar a ambos humanos

( _Taichi tiene un muy mal habito con las mujeres_ ) - penso con resignacion el digimon dinosaurio

Cuando ambos jovenes estuvieron jugando entre ellos por unos minutos Agumon aplaudio llamando la atencion de ambos

"Normalmente no me molesta que jueguen pero es mejor atender este asunto rapido Tai" - dijo serio el digimon

"Tsk, ya lo se Agumon, solo tratabamos de aliviar el ambiente para calmarnos" - comento el pelicastaño mirando aburrido a su compañero dinosaurio

"Ehhh, ¿solo soy algo con lo que te alivias Taichi?" - cuestiono la joven con expresion tierna pero dolida mientras se levantaba levemente la falda y se acomodaba la blusa

El castaño solo pudo llevarse una mano al rostro cubriendo sus ojos

( _Me la pone tan dura esta chica_ ) - penso el castaño sobre su situacion

"Cat, cariño, sabes que no es asi, pero mi amigo tiene razon, ya habra tiempo para que pasemos un buen tiempo juntos sin nada de trabajo o asuntos externos, solos tu y yo" - dijo el joven mirando a la rubia que sonrio

"Tu y yo, ¿nadie mas?" - pregunto sonriendo

Antes que el castaño pudiese responder el telefono de la chica sono, por el sonido el cual era una melodia clasica, Tai supo quien era y puso una expresion molesta mientras se sentaba en una silla

Cuando corto la llamada miro al pelicastaño con una sonrisa

"Lo siento Tai pero tendre que irme, mi vuelo saldra en poco y debo volver a casa" - dijo la joven sonriendo

"A veces no se si estas obsesionada o no con ese anciano" - comento el castaño

"Ohh, venga, no te pongas celoso, el señor Michel solo es mi caballero que me protege" - dijo sonriendo la joven

"Si claro" - dijo el joven desviando la mirada - "Te quiere para si mismo el viejo verde, la ultima vez crei que me apuntaba con un rifle" - comento mirando a la joven

"Au revoir" - se despidio la joven saliendo junto a Floramon ignorando lo que menciono el Yagami

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Agumon miro a su compañero

"Si que te tiene amarrado" - comento el digimon

"No es asi, ella no me tiene bailando al ritmo que ella quiera, simplemente es alguien con quien disfruto estar" - dijo el de ojos chocolate

"Si como tu prefieras" - dijo sabiendo cuan terco podia ser el castaño, a veces no entendia como podia ser alguien sumamente frio pero ante la presencia de la francesa se volvia docil y casi sumiso - ¿Entonces que?" - pregunto mirando a su amigo humano

"¿Que de que?" - pregunto extrañado

"¿Que haremos con los demas discos?, solo tenemos una fotografia de alguien a quien no conocemos y los datos que descifraron solo pueden leerse solo cuando los demas discos esten decodificados" - dijo el dinosaurio de ojos verdes

"Ya lo se" - dijo dijo poniendo una expresion seria - "Lastimosamente ni con ayuda de Catherine logramos hacer algo, esto solo me deja con una opcion" - dijo con seriedad

Agumon le miro extrañado pero luego de unos segundos sonrio

"Vuelve a tu forma de Koromon, saldremos en cuanto me haya bañado y cambiado de ropa" - dijo sonriendo

Odaiba, escuela superior

Koushiro Izumi, como uno de los **niños elegidos** , no tuvo la mas normales de las juventudes, habiendo sufrido de multiples formas en su experiencia con el Digimundo, asi como el tratar de equilibrar su vida normal de estudiante con su vida en el digimundo

Por suerte, el hizo grandes amistades en aquel tiempo, personas con quienes tal vez no se hubiese podido relacionar de otra forma, asi como tambien a los digimon que conocio en aquel mundo que le provocaba el deseo de investigar y proteger

Ahora a sus diecisiete años, el joven disfrutaba de una vida relajada escolar, claro con algun proyecto al que le invitaban participar ya que sus habilidades en informatica eran ampliamente conocidas cada vez mas. Habiendo superado las dificultades traidas desde el digimundo, ayudando en algunas cosas a Gennai quien en cierta forma es un mentor para el

Aunque desconocido aun para sus amigos, los digidestinados, el joven portador del emblema del conocimiento ha tratado de investigar los misterios del digimundo por su cuenta, siempre topandose con algun callejon sin salida o surgia algo en lo que era necesaria su ayuda y terminaba quitandole el tiempo para continuar con su investigacion personal

A pesar de ello, el joven ha tratado de mantener una vigilia tanto con ayuda de Gennai como por su cuenta, pues el anciano siempre le parecio alguien que preferia guardarse algunos detalles importantes para revelarlos en algun momento crucial o para mantenerles ignorantes

Siendo el cazador de conocimientos que era, no le gustaba no poder saber de algo en concreto, razon por la cual luego de su primera aventura en el digimundo, diseño un programa que le permitia monitorear todo lo que conocia del digimundo, dandose cuenta en el proceso que el lugar era mucho mas grande de lo que sabian o siquiera pensaron

El antiguo digidestinado se dio cuenta que varias veces portales eran abiertos en distintas partes, razon por la cual comenzo a rastrear el origen de ello, topandose con redes pertenecientes a distintas partes del mundo, comprendiendo que tal vez las cosas estaba mas alla de su control trato de buscar ayuda entre sus amigos, pero estos prefirieron mantenerse al margen pues no querian entrometerse en cosas que Gennai tal vez consideraba no eran necesarias que ellos se envolviesen

Koushiro entendia que todos habian pasado por cosas muy dificiles en el Digimundo, Yamato y Joe siendo quienes trataron de cuidar de los demas, muchas veces discutiendo debido a que Joe en varias ocasiones preferia que evitasen los conflictos al principio del viaje mientras que Yamato preferia buscar una forma de encarar a los enemigos

A pesar de los multiples conflictos siempre lograron salir bien librados de la situacion, tambien podia entender que Joe, siendo el mayor se sintiese responsable, en especial despues de que llegase Hikari, quien era de la misma edad de Tk ademas de tener algunos problemas de salud

Recordaba vividamente la noche en la que un Joe totalmente molesto golpeo a Yamato por que queria perseguir a Puppetmon internandose en el bosque donde ellos estaban, a pesar de que la joven Yagami estaba en mal estado de salud y no tenian remedios para ayudarles

Esa noche todos se sorprendieron de ver a un Joe imponerse ante alguien, le provocaba cierta risa, Yamato fue mas conciente de que no tenia que forzar las cosas siempre, lo cual fue bueno pues contra Piedmon casi se sacrifica por completo junto a Metal garurumon, pero fue ironicamente salvado por su hermano menor al ultimo segundo

Tambien fue en aquella epoca que entendio que algo pasaba, recordaba que en una ocasion Gennai les conto sobre los emblemas, los cuales tuvieron que recolectar luego de ser derrotados por Myotismon, Gennai hablo sobre cada emblema que tenian y comentando que habia un octavo elegido, en su momento esto sorprendio a todos y preguntaron por el septimo, pero Gennai solo dijo que el tenia otras cosas que hacer ademas de ya estar en alguna parte de su mundo frenando los avances de Myotismon mientras que ellos deberian buscar al octavo elegido

Fue un alivio para ellos que estuvieron lejos por mucho tiempo volver a ver a sus familias aunque fuera por poco tiempo, tambien lograron ver brevemente al septimo elegido, la primera vez que Koushiro le vio, se sorprendio del valor que demostraban sus ojos, totalmente decididos a enfrentar al digimon gigante en el que se habia convertido Myotismon

Pero tan pronto como aparecio este se habia ido, Hikari, la nueva compañera de viaje les conto que aquel joven que les ayudo se parecia a su hermano quien era el dueño de un Agumon que evoluciono a un Greymon en el incidente que todos presenciaron años atras pero este desaparecio junto a los digimons

El elegido del conocimiento armo rapidamente los cabos, descubriendo que el elegido del valor era el hermano de la elegida de la luz, debido a que ellos siete habian sido testigos de aquel incidente, el portador del valor siendo quien mas cercania tuvo con el incidente tambien debia estar alli, pero nunca comprendio por que no se juntaba con ellos

Durante la pelea con los Dark master preguntaron por la ayuda del elegido del valor, pero solo supieron que el ya estaba enfrentandose a Metal Seadramon y posteriormente fueron informados de la derrota de Machinedramon

Cuando derrotaron a Piedmon Koushiro reviso su computadora, queria asegurarse que el estado del mundo digimon como humano volvia a la normalidad, pero con ella capto una señal muy fuerte a la distancia en el mar, pero prefirio no decir nada a los demas pues vio que todos estaban cansados y alegres de haber vencido al ultimo de los Dark master, ademas por lo que noto parecia volverse mas pequeña la señal, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia

Fue por todo ello que comenzo a mantener una vigilia en el digimundo, con ayuda de Tentomon quien hacia varias veces de explorador que logro obtener mas y mas conocimiento del digimundo, asi como tambien comprendiendo que Gennai mantenia muchas cosas al margen de ellos

Fue por ello que en la actualidad se mantenia alejado de la entidad llamada Gennai o al menos trataba

Ahora el joven estaba disfrutando de su tiempo libre, bebiendo una caja de jugo mientras caminaba alejandose del establecimiento educacional, no hablaba tanto con los demas Digidestinados, salvo de las tipicas conversaciones o si alguno tenia planes que incluian a los demas o trataban de incluir, lastimosamente para el no era capaz de evadir cuando era Mimi quien hacia las cosas ya que la joven siempre lograba hacer que cediese a sus deseos... como ahora

( _Aun no entiendo como me convence siempre, no importa que, ella sigue arrastrandome a salir con los demas o solos, de todas las veces tenia que ser hoy, cuando encontre una señal de un portal que se abrio hacia esta ciudad hace un par de dias, estoy casi seguro que quien lo haya hecho logro que ni Gennai se diese cuenta, con algo de suerte sera alguien que pueda ayudarme_ ) - penso con una sonrisa ligera

Desde hacia algun tiempo el compañero de Tentomon trataba de contactarse con los otros jovenes para averiguar sobre sus experiencias, pero muy pocos fueron realmente al digimundo, de lo poco que supo fue para recoger unas cosas que mas tarde supo serian las digi-armor, mismas que usaria un nuevo grupo de jovenes entre los cuales estaban Tk y Hikari para proteger el digimundo

El joven estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta cuando le taparon los ojos

La joven detras de el se molesto cuando luego de unos segundos el joven seguia caminando mientras le tapaban los ojos y esta le dio un golpe en la cabeza

El joven del conocimiento reacciono al tocar el suelo, mirando a su agresor vio a quien le habia convencido de salir con cara molesta

"Baaaaka" - dijo esta mirandole

"Mimi-san" - dijo el joven

"Te dije que estaria esperandote fuera de la escuela, pero tu vas y pasas al lado mio ignorandome totalmente" - dijo molesta - "Deberias agradecer que una chica tan linda como yo salga contigo, mas aun si es para que me ayudes a escoger un traje de baño" - comento la joven

Todo pensamiento que haya tenido se desvanecio al oir esa frase

"¿Compraras traje de baño?" - pregunto sonrojado intensamente

"Ehhh, ¿de todo lo que dije solo escuchaste eso?, Koushiro eres un pervertido jajaja - comento riendose mientras el joven trataba de no imaginar nada indebido

Si habia algo que el joven no podia controlar, eran sus hormonas, cosas que escapaban a su mente logica y fria

"Pero bueno, primero pasemos a beber algo a la cafeteria de siempre y luego al centro comercial" - dijo sonriendo

El lugar al que fueron era el mismo al cual iban todos los jovenes que conocian a los Digimon a pasar el rato o a encontrarse con otros, ese lugar se habia vuelto en poco un centro de reuniones para los jovenes y sus digimons

Al llegar al lugar el cual se encontraba casi desierto lo cual no era muy habitual, encontraron al dueño del local hablando alegremente con un joven de cabello castaño que estaba fumando y tenia un Koromon en la mesa devorando un sandwich

Cuando el dueño los vio se disculpo con el chico el cual asintio mirandolos brevemente y se acerco a atenderlos

"Vaya, es raro verle conversando con alguien señor Tsuki" - dijo la elegida de la sinceridad mirando al castaño que sonreia al ver a su amigo digimon

Tsuki, el cual solo era un sobrenombre pues muy pocos conocian su verdadero nombre, era un hombre joven de al menos 25 años de edad, tenia el cabello oscuro y ojos grises como el acero, no era muy comunicativo pero siempre tenia un concejo para los jovenes que visitaban su tienda ya sea sobre los digimons o no

"Es un viejo amigo, no lo veia desde hace mucho tiempo" - replico sonriendo ligeramente

Mimi miro con interes al joven, pero decidio no hablarle pues para ella tenia cosas mas importantes que conocer a un chico guapo en esos momentos, aunque sentia curiosidad si Koushiro sentiria celos o no

Por su parte, el joven del conocimiento sentia que le era familiar aquel joven con el Koromon, pero no recordaba de donde

El joven parecio haberse dado cuenta de que le miraba y le sonrio ligeramente, el joven se sintio avergonzado de haber sido pillado

Luego de unos minutos en los que bebia cafe, el joven de cabello chocolate se levanto apagando su cigarro en el cenicero

"Nos veremos en otro momento mi amigo, pasare a ver como esta un amigo" - comento sonriendo

"Bien, pero despues ve a ver a tu hermana, ella seguro estara feliz de verte" - dijo sonriendo

"Me lo pensare, pero no prometo nada, sabes que mi situacion familiar no es la mejor de todas" - replico mientras se acercaba a la salida

Koushiro vio como en el hombro del joven el Koromon le miraba burlon, como si hubiese un chiste que debiese saber

Poco despues de ello, fue al centro comercial donde fue sometido a la tortura de ver a su amiga con poca ropa y cambiando de bikini a cada minuto, el joven solamente podia hacer dos cosas, decir que tan bien le quedaba cada conjunto y soportar la tension hormonal sin estallar y besar a su antigua amiga

Al anochecer el joven llego a casa cansado, mental y fisicamente, cuando entro a su hogar vio a su madre ligeramente sonrojada y sonriendo

"Tu amigo es muy caballeroso Koushiro, ademas de galan jeje" - comento mientras su hijo la miraba extrañado - "Esta en tu habitacion, me dijo que debia mostrarte algo y que necesitaba tu ayuda urgentemente" - dijo sonriendo

Extrañado, asintio mientras se dirigia a su habitacion, alli sentado frente a su computador estaba un joven un poco mayor que el, vistiendo un blazer negro con una camisa blanca y pantalones grises

"Tu eres el mismo chico que estaba en la cafeteria esta tarde" - dijo sorprendido

"Asi es Koushiro Izumi, portador del emblema del conocimiento" - dijo sonriendo ligeramente

"¿Como sabes eso y quien eres?" - pregunto serio mirando al joven de ojos chocolate que sonreia mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo

"Soy el portador del emblema del valor, esto me convierte en el septimo elegido de su grupo y mi nombre es Taichi Yagami" - dijo sosteniendo su emblema en la mano - "El de alli es mi amigo Koromon, quien esta reposando de toda la comida que tu linda madre nos brindo amablemente mientras esperabamos por ti" - comento indicando al pequeño digimon en la cama

Koushiro no sabia que hacer, ante el estaba una persona que posiblemente significaria muchas cosas, la mayoria problemas

"¿Que quieres?" - cuestiono algo dudoso de preguntar

"Tu ayuda, veras, hay cierta informacion que Gennai resguarda con mucho cuidado y soy incapaz de lograr descifrarla aun con la ayuda de gente muy capacitada en esto, razon por la cual vine hacia ti, quien parece ser muy capaz, tanto que preocupas a Gennai" - dijo mientras estiraba su mano a la mochila a sus pies y sacaba unos discos

"¿Que son esos discos?" - pregunto con algo de interes

"Esto mi amigo, tiene informacion que jamas verias si no fuese por mi, pero para saber exactamente que, quiero que me ayudes decodificar estos tres" - dijo sosteniendo tres discos - "El otro ya lo decodifique pero estos tienen una seguridad mayor, alli es donde entras tu, dime, ¿aceptas?" - pregunto sonriendo

Fin del capitulo


	5. ¿Koishiro desaparecido? (Editado)

Capitulo 4: ¿Koushiro desaparecido?

Hikari se levanto de su cama bostesando, se desperto varias veces durante la noche por lo que apenas logro salir de la cama, con pereza se acerco hacia el baño para prepararse para el ultimo dia de escuela en la semana

La joven Yagami no la habia pasado muy bien, Tk no le respondia los llamados ni los mensajes, lo cual le molestaba, tampoco ayudo que se hubiese encontrado con Catherine, de quien el menor de los Ishida habia quedado prendado por la belleza de la chica de Francia

Tampoco ayudaba que la mayoria de sus amigos no tuviese tiempo ni para hablar pues cada uno estaba ocupado por una u otra razon, asi como tampoco Gennai le contactaba

Debido a todo esto la joven no tenia energias ni paciencia para nada

Cuando se termino de preparar la joven salio del apartamento y tomando una bicicleta se dirigio hacia el colegio donde esperaba volver a verse con alguna cara amiga para alegrarse

Al llegar a la escuela las cosas siguieron el patron de siempre, las clases normales, sin nada novedoso, a pesar de que logro estar con Miyako un rato no sirvio de mucho pues ambas iban a salones distintos

La joven Yagami al final de la jornada regreso a casa, tratando de contactar con Gennai sin obtener respuesta alguna provocando que estallase

"¡Ya me canse de todo esto, averiguare de inmediato que sucede! - exclamo molesta viendo su computadora - Llamare a Koushiro-san, el podra ayudarme con esto" - murmuro tomando su telefono pero al llamar marco que el numero no estaba capacitado para responder - "¡Maldicion!, ¿que pasa con todos que no estan cuando les necesito?" - cuestiono molesta - "Bien, si Koushiro-san no contesta solo hay una persona que sabe donde esta" - dijo sonriendo ligeramente marcando otro numero

Demoro un pero se alegro al oir una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea

"¿Mimi-san?" - pregunto aliviada

"¿Hikari?, necesito tu ayuda urgente" - dijo la joven de la sinceridad que sonaba bastante preocupada

Hikari se extraño un poco, era ella la que necesitaba algo de ayuda

"¿Que sucede?" - pregunto mas por curiosidad

"Es Koushiro, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, lo llamo al telefono pero no contesta, he visitado los lugares que usualmente visita pero tampoco" - dijo nerviosa

"Calma Mimi-san, definitivamente debe de estar en alguna parte, es imposible que haya desaparecido asi como si nada" - dijo la joven de la luz con un intento de sonrisa

Pero no sirvio de mucho, pues la joven continua hablando sobre mil y una posibilidades de lo que haya pasado con el joven experto en computadoras

Al final acordaron reunirse para tratar de buscarle, en parte la Yagami acepto por preocupacion a lo que pudiera hacer su amiga pues la conocia suficiente para saber que podria hacer algo terrible

Dando un suspiro la joven se cambio de ropa, vistiendo una playera amarilla y unos pantalones color blanco cortos junto a unas sandalias salio a encontrarse con Mimi

Una vez se reunieron Mimi le explico lo que sabia, aparentemente Koushiro no ha venido a clases por tres dias seguidos, algo raro para el joven, en especial debido a que tenia examen

El primer dia no penso en nada raro, pues muy pocas veces el joven Izumi faltaba en el año escolar, al principio asumio que era eso, pero al dia siguiente, en el cual debia hacer un examen tambien falto, alli la joven de cabello chocolate se extraño

Siendo ahora el tercer dia sin que aparesca, Mimi llamo a la casa del joven, pero la madre de el le dijo que hace dos dias que no volvia a casa, preguntandole a ella si sabia algo, en ese momento la joven comenzo a ser presa del panico

"Hikari, ¿no crees que el este con otra chica cierto?" - pregunto con lagrimas amenazando con salir

La joven se sorprendio por como estaba reaccionando la compañera de Palmon, parecia que en verdad le estaba afectando la falta de la presencia del joven genio de los digidestinados

"Tranquila Mimi-san, seguramente estara haciendo alguno de sus proyectos, ya sabes que no es la primera vez que el se desaparece por algo asi, ¿has tratado de contactar con Tentomon para preguntarle?" - pregunto la joven

"Si, pero el tampoco sabe nada" - respondio la joven con tristeza - "¿Y si algo le sucedio?" - cuestiono mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado para otro

"El debe estar bien, debes tranquilizarte Mimi-san" - dijo la joven tratando de no exasperarse debido a la inquietud de su amiga que parecia exagerar mas y mas

"Venga, vamos a buscar nuevamente, seguramente aparecera antes de lo que crees" - comento la joven con optimismo

Mimi acepto volver a buscar, pero en su mente seguia formulando idea tras idea sobre el por que Koushiro desaparecio, muchas de esas ideas involucraban a mujeres

Ambas jovenes se la pasaron recorriendo todos los lugares donde creyeron podria esta su compañero de viajes en el digimundo, sin obtener exito pues varios dijeron que lo vieron antes de que desapareciera o dias antes

En poco tiempo la noche cubrio el cielo y las estrellas se volvieron parte de la decoracion, ambas jovenes estaban sentadas descansando

"¿Ves?, no esta por ninguna parte" - dijo Mimi preocupada

"Debe haber alguna razon para que no le encontremos, ¿no sabes si tiene un lugar especial?" - pregunto mirando a la joven - "Despues de todo el a veces trabaja con gente de distintas partes y desaparece algunos dias quedandose en alguna parte" - dijo la menor de los Yagami pensativa

"Hmmm, no lo se, el nunca me cuenta nada sobre sus proyectos" - respondio la joven con un puchero

( _Tal vez sera por que no le prestas atencion y siempre lo arrastras a donde quieres ir_ ) - penso la joven desviando ligeramente la mirada

"¡Ya se!, vayamos a con su familia, seguro ellos sabran algo" - dijo Mimi con una gran sonrisa

"Pero ya es tarde, ¿no crees que sera mejor continuar mañana?" - pregunto sonriendo ligeramente y rogando internamente

La castaña miro a la Yagami para luego asentir

"Tienes razon, no seria bueno ir a molestarles a esta hora tan tarde, sera mejor descansar por hoy" - dijo desanimada

"Bien, en ese caso, ¿que tal si nos quedamos en mi casa?, queda cerca de por aqui y asi al menos podremos salir de inmediato mañana para seguir buscando" - dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad

Con un movimiento de cabeza ambas se dirigieron a la residencia Yagami, pero al llegar se encontraron con una sorpresa

En la residencia Yagami, los padres de Hikari parecian preocupados mientras miraban los alrededores de la casa, lo cual extraño a ambas jovenes

"Mama, Papa, ¿paso algo?" - pregunto la joven mirando a sus padres con algo de preocupacion

"Alguien... entro a la casa" - dijo la madre sorprendiendo a ambas jovenes

"¿Un ladron?" - murmuro Mimi con algo de temor

"No" - dijo el señor Yagami llamando la atencion de ambas jovenes

"No lo entiendo, algun extraño ingreso a nuestro hogar, ¿pero no robo nada?" - cuestiono Hikari sin entender

"No se llevaron nada de valor que les diese dinero, pero sea quien sea si se llevo algo" - dijo la señora mirando a su hija con preocupacion

"¿Que se llevaron madre?" - pregunto preocupada

"Los goggles de tu hermano" - respondio mientras Hikari rapidamente corria a su habitacion

El unico recuerdo que conservaba de su hermano ya no estaba en aquel cajon que cerraba con llave con tanto recelo, la joven castaño grito al ver el cajon en el suelo

Mimi veia a unos pasos alejada sin entender bien que sucedia, era la primera vez que escuchaba que Hikari tenia un hermano

La joven elegida de la sinceridad se acerco y abrazo desde atras a su amiga tratando de confortarla en aquel duro momento

La joven Yagami derramaba un rio de lagrimas, su corazon dolia mucho, no entendia que tipo de persona pudo haber hecho eso y que ganaba con ello

Mimi luego de varios minutos dejo de abrazar a su joven amiga, acercandose al escritorio para mirar una fotografia en la que salia una muy pequeña Hikari junto a un chico con un cabello tan desordenado que parecia necesitaria horas de trabajo para lograr peinarle sosteniendo a un Koromon que parecia querer devorar la camara

"Hikari, ¿el es tu hermano?" - pregunto la chica de la sinceridad

La joven asintio levemente

"Es divertido, hace unos dias junto a Koushiro encontramos en el cafe de siempre a un chico que de nuestra misma edad junto a un Koromon que estaba devorando una hamburgesa y se parecia a tu hermano" - comento recordando al joven que vio hace un par de dias junto a Koushiro

Hikari se le quedo mirando por varios minutos como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese algo muy importante, Mimi comenzo a incomodarse ante la fija mirada de los ojos chocolate con tintes rojizos de la joven

"Hace poco tiempo hable con Gennai para averiguar sobre mi hermano, el incluso me mostro algunos videos donde el sale durante el tiempo en el que nosotros tratabamos de detener a Ken cuando era el Kaiser" - dijo la joven pensativa - "Tambien me dijo que mi hermano estaba desaparecido y que varias veces viajo entre el mundo digimon y este... tal vez, el esta en esta ciudad" - dijo mas para si misma la joven - ¡Mimi-san, ¿dijiste que lo viste en el cafe de siempre cierto?! - pregunto mirando a su amiga

"Si, si quieres mañana iremos hacia alla, creo que el dueño dijo que eran conocidos" - respondio

El resto de la noche Hikari durmio con una sonrisa mientras Mimi no sabia que pensar, solo esperaba poder encontrar a Koushiro

Cerca del medio dia del dia siguiente ambas jovenes llegaron a la cafeteria, alli para sorpresa de ambas estaba un tranquilo Koushiro disfrutando de un cafe

Mimi rapidamente fue a abrazarle provocando que casi se cayesen al suelo, mientras que Hikari se acercaba a la barra donde estaba el dueño limpiando unas tazas

"Ahhh, Hikari, que gusto verte, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?" - pregunto sonriendo ligeramente

"Hablame sobre mi hermano" - respondio seria

Tsuki se quedo en silencio brevemente para luego sonreir divertido

"Bien, esperaba desde hace algun tiempo que algo asi pasara" - dijo mientras dejaba la taza que tenia en manos en una repisa - "Tu hermano, es alguien muy complicado, seguro ya has escuchado eso" - comento mirando a la joven - "Lastimosamente dudo poder ayudarte ya que solo se que el estuvo aqui hasta hace un par de horas, pero preguntale a Koushiro, despues de todo lo buscaba a el" - dijo mirando al elegido del conocimiento que trataba de beber su cafe mientras era abrazado por Mimi

Hikari se acerco a donde estaban los dos elegidos, el de la familia Izumi le miro sabiendo lo que planeaba preguntarle

"¿Donde esta?" - pregunto la joven con seriedad

"Ni idea" - respondio mirando a la joven con expresion de no creerle - "El se fue temprano esta mañana, no se hacia donde podria haberse ido" - dijo serio

"El te busco por algo, estoy seguro, ¿que buscaba?" - cuestiono mirando al joven

"Unos discos que necesitaba decodificar, para cuando logramos decodificar todos el me dejo inconciente con una nota de agradecimiento" - dijo con una sonrisa pequeña

"¿Eso es todo?" - pregunto desanimada al no saber lo que realmente queria

"No, logre hacer una copia de la mayoria de los datos, lo que sea que buscaba, lo sabremos" - dijo ampliando su sonrisa mientras Hikari le miraba maravillada

Digimundo

Taichi miraba con seriedad la computadora portatil que tenia frente a el, informacion de todo tipo en varios archivos, detallando cosas de las que ni siquiera sabia

"Bien Gennai, creo que por fin tengo lo necesario para acorralarte" - dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Koromon

Fin del capitulo


	6. Una alianza peligrosa

Buenas, ha pasado tiempo, antes de comenzar, veran que los caps anteriores llevan en el titulo (editado), es por que hoy antes de escribir este cap estuve editando algunas cosas de los caps que debi haber editado hace mucho, unas incongruencias y un poco la caligrafia, no hay cambios grandes, por lo que no deben preocuparse por si la trama ha cambiado en algo, con todo esto dicho, disfruten

Capitulo 5: El digimon del milenio (Parte 1: Una alianza peligrosa)

 _El lugar parecia que se derrumbaria en cualquier momento, debia huir rapido de alli, pero su enemigo estaba al frente, ignorandole_

 _A su lado Black Wargreymon arrodillado trataba de levantarse, el escudo que siempre cargaba estaba hecho pedazos asi como su garra izquierda debido a la lucha en contra de sus antiguos amigos quienes se vieron corrompidos por la sola presencia del terrible digimon frente a el asi como sus amigos digimon_

 _El Yagami miraba con profundo rencor a la bestia que se hallaba curiosamente dormida y encadenada sosteniendo una especie de alarma en sus garras_

 _"Todo por tu culpa desgraciado, te acabaremos" - susurro el castaño tratando de levantarse, pero asi como su compañero tambien habia resultado herido - Black Wargreymon, ¿puedes levantarte?" - pregunto a su compañero_

 _"Eso creo, pero mis fuerzas estan muy disminuidas, creo poder atacar pero en mi estado dudo que le haga algun daño" - respondio logrando levantarse_

 _"No importa, hazlo, si logramos acabarle, todo habra valido la pena, solo debemos aniquilarle" - ordeno el Yagami_

 _El oscuro Wargreymon asintio y comenzo a crear una gran bola de energia que lanzo hacia el digimon dormido frente a ellos, pero antes de que lograse impactar, una especie de agujero se abrio en medio del aire y una gran garra surgio de ella tomando al dormido digimon y arrastrandolo, sin despertarle_

 _El agujero se cerro de inmediato, la bola de energia paso de largo estallando contra la pared_

 _"¡MALDICION!" - grito Taichi furioso al ver como el digimon se habia escapado_

 _Black Wargreymon sabiendo que el lugar se derrumbaria dentro de muy poco, tomo entre sus brazos a Tai para huir_

 _Lo ultimo que vio Taichi eran los cuerpos de quienes fueron sus amigos repartidos en distintas partes del lugar, lamentandose no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarles asi como no haber acabado con el digimon demonio_

 _"No importa cuanto demore, te acabaremos Belphemon" - prometio en un susurro_

Taichi desperto, frente a el Agumon dormia con calma, la fogata se habia apagado hace horas, pero aun quedaba mucho para que el amanecer llegase

"Tsk, que mal momento para soñar con algo tan lamentable" murmuro mientras llevaba su mano hacia su bolsillo y sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor, pero al tratar de prender uno se dio cuenta que el encendedor ya no tenia gas - "Eso me pasa por comprar de los baratos" - dijo guardando la cajetilla y el encendedor

Taichi decidio matar el tiempo revisando los archivos que logro desencriptar con ayuda del elegido del conocimiento

"Veamos que mas encuentro" - susurro sonriendo ligeramente

Odaiba

Koishiro Izumi estaba pensativo, habia revisado la mayoria de la informacion que copio de los datos que el Yagami mayor le habia pedido desencriptar, habia sido muy dificil lograrlo, pero lo habia hecho, mas aun sin que este se percatase

Podia entender por que Gennai no querria que esta informacion se supiese, pero no comprendia aun que planeaba hacer el elegido del valor

"Parece que en cierta forma estamos varados en el mismo lugar, pero a diferencia de el no se que planea, hablar con Gennai tampoco es una opcion, creo que debere esperar" - murmuro mientras abria un archivo de imagen que le dio una gran impresion

En aquella imagen, aparecia un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules junto a otro chico mas joven, a quien reconocio como Ken Ichijouji

"Creo que ya se como averiguar un poco mas" - murmuro sonriendo

Siguiente dia, escuela de Odaiba

HIkari no prestaba mucha atencion a las clases, habia estado tan cerca de encontrar a su hermano... incluso el mismo habia ingresado a su hogar solo para tomar sus antiguos lentes

No lo entendia, ¿que buscaba su hermano?, parecia que habia algo que queria lograr, pero no entendia, se acerco a Izzy, pero aun estando tan cerca, no quiso presentarse ante ella y sus padres, ¿es que acaso no significaban nada?

Ademas, Gennai parecia estar desaparecido, no respondia cuando trataba de contactarle, la joven Yagami se sentia confusa, no sabia que hacer ahora

Ni siquiera se percato cuando fue que su amiga Miyako le toco el hombro para llamar su atencion

"¿Te sientes bien?" - le pregunto la chica de lentes

"Lo lamento, no me he sentido bien ultimamente" - respondio sonriendo ligeramente

"Kari, se que has tratado de hallar a tu hermano, pero no debes esforzarte mas de la cuenta" - comento la compañera de Hawkmon preocupada

"Lo se, pero es tan frustrante" - replico bajando la mirada

Miyako miro a la castaña con preocupacion, Mimi le habia comentado hace unos dias algo sobre el tema, la elegida de la luz siempre fue alguien sensible en este tipo de cosas, habia tenido que acostumbrarse a ser fuerte por su cuenta, saber que su hermano estaba tan cerca debia ser muy duro

"Oye, ¿que tal si vamos al centro despues de la escuela?" - pregunto la pelipurpura

"Si, supongo que sera bueno distraerme un poco" - acepto la Yagami

Digimundo, casa de Gennai

El ser conocido como Gennai estaba viendo el monitor de su computador, donde se mostraban varias lecturas provenientes de distintas partes del digimundo que parecian ser muy criticas

"No espere jamas que las cosas se pusieran tan mal, incluso con la ayuda de Azulongmon sera muy dificil contener esta amenaza, no tengo mas que volver a pedir la ayuda de los jovenes, si esto sigue asi, el sello de los antiguos reyes sera roto" - murmuro preocupado

Al mismo tiempo, con Taichi

El elegido del valor miraba un su computador portatil una imagen, donde aparecia el chico de la fotografia que obtuvo en el primer disco de los cuatro que consiguio

A su lado estaba un pequeño Ken Ichijouji

"Creo que necesitaremos regresar a Odaiba por unos dias" - comento mientras Agumon lo miraba dejando de comer el gran pedazo de carne que tenia en sus manos - "Nunca nos presentamos formalmente ante su majestad el emperador digimon, ¿cierto?" - comento sonriendo el castaño

"¿Por que no dices que solo quieres golpearlo un poco por poner en riesgo a tu hermana?" - cuestiono el dinosaurio amarillo

Taichi no replico y solo desvio la mirada

"Tai, estamos acercandonos demasiado, ¿esta bien eso?" - pregunto mirando a su amigo humano

"Preferiria mantener la distancia, pero esto no es algo que podamos lograr de esa forma, ademas, Gennai podria darse cuenta tarde o temprano de lo que hacemos, seguro que destruir la mansion de Myotismmon llamo la atencion" - comento cuando una nueva imagen aparecio en pantalla - "¿hmm, que sucede?" - se pregunto comenzando a presionar los botones del teclado abriendo varios programas

Agumon miro curioso a su compañero, que se ponia mas serio a cada segundo

Luego de unos minutos Tai cerro el computador, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y comenzo a masajearse la sien

"¿Que sucedio?" - pregunto Agumon

"¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al continente Driver? - pregunto a su compañero que asintio - "Bien, la cosa es que esta sucediendo lo mismo y aqui" - dijo mirando a su amigo

"Bien... uuff, demonios" - maldijo el digimon dinosaurio

"Bien, necesitamos hacer esto rapido, seguro que Gennai llama a los elegidos y eso hara que sea imposible obtener lo que necesitamos, regresaremos ahora mismo a Odaiba e iremos a por el antiguo emperador" - dijo con seriedad mientras comenzaba a meter todo a su bolso de viaje

Odaiba

Koushiro veia como el mapa del digimundo iba obteniendo un color rojizo a cada minuto, algo muy malo estaba sucediendo y no tenia idea de que era

"No habia visto algo asi jamas, ni siquiera los Dark master creo habrian conseguido algo asi en tan poco tiempo, sera mejor tratar de avisar a los demas, no dudo con que Gennai haga lo mismo" - dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada su celular - "Maldicion, tenia que suceder ahora que por fin habia empezado a hacer avances con esta informacion" - hablo mirando una de las carpetas que tenia abiertas - "Rayos... bueno da igual, de todas formas necesito hablar con Ken primero, supongo que puedo llamarle y pedirle que se reuna conmigo antes que a los demas" - murmuro sonriendo

Digimundo

Gennai veia alarmado como las señales comenzaban a hacerse mas graves, necesitaria hablar con Azulongmon y rapido

"Estas lecturas definitivamente son parecidas a las que Taichi me entrego hace algunos años, tal vez sea el mismo fenomeno, pero si es asi, no se que clase de peligros conllevara, Taichi menciono que tuvo encuentros con Digimons antiguos, por lo que deben funcionar como algun tipo de agujero de gusano, conectando nuestro tiempo con distintas epocas del pasado y tal vez del futuro" - hablo pensativo - "Sera mejor ir a la montaña donde descansa Azulongmon, el podra dar algo de guia en este momento" - decidio saliendo de su hogar rapidamente

Odaiba, apartamento de Taichi

Taichi miraba su computadora, la cual mostraba como señales de mayor grado comenzaban a aparecer, lo que provoco que se preocupase mas por el asunto

"No se que rayos sucede, pero parece muy grave" - murmuro serio para luego mirar a su compañero - "Agumon, por favor quedate aqui, no dudo que Gennai trate de contactarnos, estas señales sin duda son casi identicas a las de Driver, ademas que necesito que mantengas un ojo, si las cosas van como creo que iran, es posible que enfrentemos a enemigos muy peligrosos" - dijo mientras tomaba una chaqueta blazer y salia del apartamento - "Bien, si no me equivoco, el antiguo emperador no vivia muy lejos de aqui" - murmuro mientras se acercaba a las escaleras

El castaño comenzo a correr rapidamente, habia logrado conseguir la direccion de todos los digidestinados mientras estaba con Koishiro, por si alguna vez le era util, como en ese instante

"(Si no recuerdo mal, esta a unos 50 minutos de distancia, corriendo deberia llegar en mitad de tiempo, espero que este alli, sera un gran problema buscarle por la ciudad)" - penso el castaño

El castaño siguio corriendo por las calles tan rapido como podia, necesitaba hablar con el antiguo kaiser rapidamente, antes de que Gennai tratase de reunir a los elegidos, pues sabia que en aquel momento seria muy poco probable que lograse hablar con el sobre aquel chico de la fotografia

Mientras se detenia ante una luz roja, tratando de recuperar algo de aire, vio a alguien por la otra acera

"¿Koishiro?" - murmuro extrañado al ver que parecia caminar en la misma direccion que el - "Tienes que estar de broma" - murmuro

El Yagami comenzo a caminar detras del elegido del conocimiento, tal como penso, Koishiro llego al hogar de la familia Ichijouji

Pero antes de que se acercase a la puerta a tocar, Taichi lo tomo por el cuello arrastrandole hasta el otro lado del pasillo

"Hola amigo" - saludo mirando de forma intensa al compañero de Tentomon

Koishiro estaba completamente sorprendido y temeroso, no penso que el Yagami mayor haria exactamente lo mismo que el en el mismo instante

"H-hola Taichi" - saludo tratando de tranquilizarse

"Dime Koishiro-san, ¿que haces aqui?, que yo sepa no sucede nada en el digimundo para que dos elegidos se reunan" - comento mirando al joven genio

"(¿Acaso no lo sabra?, no, debo suponer que el tiene su propia forma de saber si algo sucede, al igual que yo, de seguro sabe que el Digimundo esta pasando por algun problema desconocido y al igual que yo, de seguro sabe que Ken es parte del misterio que trata de resolver, no veo otra posibilidad de que se acerque a Ken tan rapido... Tal vez se vio arrinconado, si sabe que hay problemas en el Digimundo, debio suponer que no tendria oportunidad de hablar con Ken con los demas cerca, tal vez piensa que Gennai llamaria a todos los elegidos por la creciente magnitud de lo que sea que este sucediendo, eso debe ser)" - penso rapidamente - "Supongo que a lo mismo que tu, ¿no es asi?" - replico mirando al castaño

Taichi no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, pero no lo reflejo en su rostro, se mantuvo en silencio como si pensase en algo mientras hacia mas presion en el cuello del pelirrojo pero no tanta como para asfixiarle

"Ya veo, fui un idiota, ¿hiciste una copia de los datos mientras que los desencriptabas?" - pregunto mientras soltaba al Izumi quien le miro sorprendido - "Por tu rostro supongo que acerte, en verdad eres muy habil con las computadoras, mas de lo que yo sere jamas, pero eso puede ser peligroso tambien" - comento mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo y la acercaba rapidamente al cuello de Koishiro que se quedo estatico

"¿N-no... lo haras? - pregunto al no sentir la hoja atravesar su cuello

"No, seria un desperdicio" - respondio mirando al elegido del conocimiento mientras guardaba el arma - "Creo que hay que sacar partido al asunto, dime, ¿que tal si trabajamos juntos?" - propuso el castaño

Izzy le miro extrañado, no comprendia como podia pasar de amenazarle a preguntarle si queria trabajar con el

"Veo que no entiendes, te lo explicare rapidamente ya que estoy seguro de que no tenemos el tiempo a nuestro favor" - comento serio - "Veras, la informacion que desifraste, es de vital importancia, la obtuve de un laboratorio que estaba oculto debajo de la mansion del Myotismmon que enfrentaron años atras ustedes, Gennai a estas alturas debe saber o al menos sospechar que la informacion que habia alli fue robada, seguro sospecha de mi, el al igual que Azulongmon no estaran nada contentos si averiguan que ya hemos visto lo que hay alli, ahora tu estas tan metido como yo en esto, no se como reaccionaran, tal vez traten de evitar que hagamos algo con esa informacion, despues de todo siempre pueden hacer que aparesca un nuevo grupo de elegidos, creeme, lo se bien, siempre habra chicos disponibles para participar en una aventura sin saber a que rayos enfrentan y que se juegan la vida a cada minuto" - hablo con seriedad el elegido del valor

"¿Que tal si no hacen nada de eso?" - replico serio el Izumi

"No les conto acaso que el tenia todos los emblemas en un principio, que sabia que eran ocho elegidos, pero no hablo nada de ello hasta que era necesario o que incluso el enemigo ya se los hubiese dicho, que sabia de la existencia de los Dark masters, ¿no les dijo eso acaso?" - cuestiono mirando al pelirrojo que desvio la mirada

"Si... el sabia todo de ante mano" - respondio

"Mira, no soy idiota, se que trataras de seguir investigando por tu cuenta, tu ayuda me vendria muy bien, asi como mi ayuda te vendria bien a ti, conozco mejor el Digimundo, he estado en mas lugares que tu y los otros elegidos, ademas que se como viajar entre ambos mundos sin que Gennai o alguien nos descubra, ¿que dices?" - pregunto mientras extendia su mano

Koishiro le miro por largos minutos, sabia que decia la verdad, el buscaria la forma de averiguar la verdad y esta era la mejor manera de hacerlo sin correr tanto riesgo

"Bien, acepto" - dijo estrechando la mano del Yagami

"Buena eleccion, no te preocupes, mientras no me jodas en ninguna forma, te cuidare las espaldas" - dijo sonriendo - "Ahora, vamos a por lo que vinimos aqui" - comento encaminandose hacia el apartamento de Ken

Koishiro miro a Tai, preguntandose si fue o no la desicion correcta, pero en cuanto la puerta se abrio y aparecio Ken, sentia que no habria forma de volver atras

"Ahhm, ¿Te conozco?" - pregunto Ken mirando a Taichi que sonrio

"Bueno, a mi no posiblemente, pero a el si le conoces" - dijo mirando a Koishiro

"Hola Ken, lamentamos las molestias pero debemos hablar contigo de una cosa que posiblemente es muy importante" - dijo el elegido del conocimiento - ¿Podemos pasar?" - pregunto mirando al Ichijouji

"Claro, adelante" - dijo mientras les dejaba ingresar - "Mis padres estan fuera por el momento, asi que hablemos en la sala mientras" - comento mirando al duo

"Bien, mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, al igual que tu, tengo uno de estos" - dijo mostrando su digivice mientras el peliazul le miraba sorprendido - "Pero no es sobre eso que vinimos a hablar, kaiser" - comento llamando la atencion de Ken

"Eso es cosa del pasado" - replico mirando al Yagami con seriedad que sonreia

"Bueno, es justamente por eso que estamos aqui, por el pasado" - dijo mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba algo - "Dime, ¿conoces a este chico?" - pregunto mostrandole una imagen

Ken miro la imagen, para luego de unos segundos tomar el celular de las manos de Tai, acercando la pantalla a su rostro

Koishiro observo como el elegido de la bondad miraba sorprendido la imagen en el celular, estaba casi seguro que lagrimas parecian asomarse por el rabillo de sus ojos

"Ryo-san" - susurro

Fin del capitulo


	7. Caos en el digimundo

Capitulo 7: El digimon del milenio (Parte 2: Caos en el digimundo)

Taichi miraba desde una ventana hacia la calle mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro, Koishiro bebia un vaso de naranja mientras miraba al residente de aquel apartamento, Ken Ichijouji

"Entonces... ¿crees que lo quebramos?" - pregunto el castaño mirando como lagrimas caian del rostro del antiguo kaiser - "No ha dejado de llorar como novia plantada en el altar desde hace media hora" - comento acercando el cigarro a sus labios

"No lo se, no conozco tanto a Ken como los demas, pero por como se comporta, diria que ese chico de la foto es alguien realmente importante, tal vez mas de lo que pensamos" - dijo terminandose el jugo y acercandose al peli azul - "Ken, necesitamos saber si reconoces al chico de la foto, por favor" - dijo el elegido del conocimiento

Ichijouji llevo su brazo derecho hacia su rostro para limpiarse las lagrimas mientras trataba de normalizar su respiracion, Taichi se acerco mirandole serio esperando escuchar lo que tenia que decir al respecto

"Lamento haberme comportado asi, pero jamas pense que volveria a ver su rostro" - comento llamando la atencion de ambos jovenes

"¿Podrias ser algo mas especifico?" - pregunto el Yagami mayor

"Lo siento, denme unos momentos para responderles" - dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el baño para luego volver unos minutos mas tarde con el rostro ligeramente humedo pero denotaba estar mas tranquilo - "El chico de la foto se llama Ryo Akiyama, gracias a el conoci a Wormmon asi como con quien realice mi primer viaje al digimundo" - dijo con mirada melancolica pero nostalgica al mismo tiempo. Ken vio que los chicos frente a el iban a preguntar algo pero con una señal de mano les indico que no dijesen nada pues sabia que preguntarian - "Ryo-san era amigo de mi fallecido hermano Osamu, pero hace unos años, el y yo fuimos arrastrados hacia el digimundo, pero a diferencia de mi el no tenia un compañero, por lo que el señor Gennai, en aquel entonces un anciano le presento a V-mon, para que le ayudase, siendo ese Veemon el mismo que actualmente esta con Daisuke" - dijo sonriendo ligeramente

"Espera, segun me habian comentado Veemon habia aparecido cuando Daisuke entro en contacto con el Digi-egg del valor" - comento Izumi extrañado

"Asi es, cuando lo escuche me parecio algo raro, pero supongo que despues de nuestra aventura, Veemon perdio sus recuerdos y fue encerrado hasta que Daisuke lo libero" - replico el compañero de Wormmon - "Como decia, Ryo-san y yo llegamos al digimundo para detener a un digimon llamado Diaboromon que supuestamente habia escapado y era muy peligroso" - fue interrumpido por Taichi esta vez

"¿Diaboromon?... pense que lo habia eliminado por completo" - comento pero miro como los demas le miraban - "Gennai me pidio que investigase un extraño huevo digimon que habia aparecido en la red de este mundo, resulto ser un digimon que evoluciono rapidamente, pero Agumon lo detuvo rapidamente y aunque parecia que se multiplicaba, logre causar un colapso en multiples servidores, lo que permitio que fuese vencido rapidamente, supongo que una de sus copias escapo, lamento los problemas" - dijo el castaño

"Entiendo, no se preocupe Taichi-san, a pesar de que nos costo derrotarle, fue algo muy importante, ademas, comparado con lo que sucedio despues, aquel Diaboromon era cosa de niños" - comento sonriendo - "Cuando vencimos a ese Diaboromon, aparecio el verdadero enemigo, un digimon con un poder que incluso recordar ahora me hace temblar, Ryo-san lo llamo... Milleniummon" - dijo llamando la atencion de Taichi y Koishiro - "Ese digimon dividio con facilidad en dos el digimundo, separandonos a Ryo-san y a mi, Gennai me dijo que para poder restaurar el digimundo debia reunir unos fragmentos antiguos de algo llamado Diggi-egg, ironicamente eran los mismos que años mas tarde, Miyako, Daisuke, Takeru y los demas usarian para vencerme cuando era el Kaiser digimon" - dijo sorprendiendo a Koishiro por tal revelacion - "Pasamos por muchos problemas para reconstruir los Diggi-egg pieza por pieza, pero cuando lo logramos pensamos que por fin podriamos enfrentar a Milleniummon, pero en ese instante nos dimos cuenta que debiamos buscar aun uno mas, el Diggi-egg del deseo" - dijo sonriendo al recordar aquellos momentos

"Cuando lo consiguieron, enfrentaron a ese Milleniummon, ¿no?" - cuestiono Taichi

"Asi es, ese Diggi-egg era la llave para llegar hasta el corazon de aquella bestia, pero estabamos en una abismal desventaja, pues si bien nos habiamos vuelto fuertes, Veemon no podia evolucionar ni con los Diggi-eggs, pero a cambio Ryo-san tenia una facilidad para hacer que digimons que enfrentabamos se uniesen a nuestra causa, aun asi, Milleniummon probo ser extremadamente fuerte pues en poco tiempo el ejercito Digimon que seguia por voluntad propia a Ryo-san habia sido vencido, dejando solo a unos pocos de alto nivel, pero aun estos cayeron poco tiempo despues" - comento con seriedad - "Aun no comprendo como, pero logramos vencer, a pesar de las heridas y la vasta diferencia de poder, Ryo-san no se rendia y guiado por su persistencia yo me levantaba junto a Wormmon hasta que logramos vencerle, estabamos demasiado agotados y entristecido por todo el mal que aquel monstruo habia causado, lo que provoco que no nos diesemos cuenta hasta el ultimo instante de su ataque a traicion, por suerte alcance a quitar del camino a Ryo-san, recibiendo en su lugar la semilla de la oscuridad, que me llevaria tiempo despues a convertirme en el Kaiser" - dijo nuevamente sorprendiendo a Koishiro, mientras qu Taichi no estaba muy interesado en ese detalle

"Entonces, ¿que sucedio despues con este amigo tuyo?" - pregunto el Yagami con seriedad

"No lo se, dias mas tarde enferme y no me recupere hasta varias semanas despues, intente encontrar a Ryo-san, pero este habia desaparecido, intente volver al mundo digital pero no lo logre, seria hasta que ya me converti en el Kaiser que pude volver, pero para ese entonces ya habia olvidado a Ryo-san" respondio sonriendo - "Muchas gracias a ambos, si no fuese por ustedes seguiria sin recordar a Ryo-san" - dijo sonriendo

"Por nada Ken" - dijo Koishiro

"Que extraño, si dices que ustedes tuvieron esa aventura luego de que me enfrentase a Diaboromon, eso seria a principios del 2000, por aquel entonces yo estaba con Blackwargreymon dando caza a varios grupos de digimons perversos, me habia topado con algunos chicos con digimons que buscaban esos fragmentos de diggi-eggs pero no le di importancia, ademas para aquel entonces tu comenzabas a reunir tu ejercito como el Kaiser" - comento pensativo Taichi - "Pero que el digimundo haya sido dividido en dos... la unica explicacion que se me ocurre fue que haya sucedido cuando yo estaba en el mundo humano, que sucedio dos veces y ambas por solicitud de Gennai, la primera a final del 99 y la otra dias despues que venciera a Diaboromon" - comento serio

"¿Crees que Gennai lo hizo a proposito?" - pregunto el elegido del conocimiento

"Podria ser, Gennai ya me habia hecho pedidos extraños y a veces no llevaban a nada concreto, cuando quise intervenir en la batalla contra BelialVandemon el no me lo permitio, diciendo que debia dejarselo a su grupo" - dijo mirando a Ken quien no comprendia demasiado lo que hablaban ambos elegidos

"Disculpen, pero no comprendo, ¿que esta pasando?" - pregunto Ichijouji

Taichi le miro serio y dijo - "Es mejor que no lo sepas, agradecemos tu ayuda con respecto a la identidad de tu amigo Ryo, pero por tu bien, no hables con nadie sobre esta pequeña reunion" - dijo el castaño diriguiendose a la puerta de salida

Koishiro asintio y se acerco a la puerta pero se detuvo y miro a Ken

"Antes de venir detectamos unas señales provenientes del digimundo, es mejor que te enfoques en ello y en serio, no hables con nadie sobre esto, especialmente Hikari" - dijo para luego seguir al Yagami mayor

El elegido del conocimiento alcanzo en el ascensor al castaño quien seguia pensativo

"¿Que piensas?" - pregunto el elegido del valor

"Definitivamente hay algo sobre ese tal Ryo, pero me preocupa mas ese digimon al que enfrentaron, ni siquiera los Dark masters habian demostrado tal poder" - respondio el pelirrojo

"Si, lo mismo pensaba, Gennai me hubiese avisado si un enemigo de tal magnitud hubiese aparecido, pero Ichijouji habla como si hubiese pasado, en aquel entonces ya estaba rastreando el digimundo en busca de posibles peligros, aun cuando estaba en este mundo por alguna razon" - dijo serio mientras entraba al elevador

"Entiendo, definitivamente hay algo raro en todo esto" - comento Izumi para luego mirar al Yagami - "Aproposito, ¿que haremos sobre las señales que surgieron en el digimundo?" - pregunto mirando al castaño

"Gennai los llamara seguramente para que se encarguen, aunque las señales que vi son parecidas a unas que investigue hace tiempo, por lo que tal vez tambien trate de contactarme... Ven, iremos a mi departamento" - dijo serio

Digimundo

En el mundo digital, en varias partes el caos surgia, pues de la nada agujeros negros aparecian, de los cuales varios digimons salian atacando a diestra y siniestra, rapidamente el caos invadia multiples zonas

Al mismo tiempo, en una montaña un gran dragon azul observaba todo lo que sucedia, a su lado Gennai le miraba esperando una respuesta

"Lo veo, digimons que provienen de otras eras estan apareciendo, no solo son digimons oscuros si no tambien varios otros, lo que me extraña es que todos parecen estar comportandose en un estado salvaje y primitivo no importa su nivel, ya sea novato o perfecto se comportan igual, buscando destruir todo a su paso, lo que es peor el mayor peligro aun no ha aparecido, temo que aquel Digimon vuelva a andar libre y sin el heroe que le derroto en el pasado no se que nos espera" - dijo el sagrado dragon

"¿Llamo a los elegidos?" - pregunto Gennai

"Si, no espere que una catastrofe como esta fuese a ocurrir, lastimosamente necesitaremos de su ayuda una vez mas... de todos ellos" - aseguro con seriedad - "Mientras te encargas de ello, ire con mis hermanos, nosotros no podemos quedarnos atras mirando como se desarrollan los eventos esta vez" - dijo serio el gran dragon del este - "Ademas... si la oscuridad sigue extendiendose a este ritmo... el sello de los siete reyes del mal se romperan y volveran a aparecer" - dijo completamente serio

Mundo humano, horas mas tarde

Taichi y Koishiro observaban en la pantalla del computador del Yagami como multiples lecturas sobre el digimundo indicaban varios problemas que aparecian rapidamente

"Nunca vi algo como esto" - murmuro Koishiro sorprendido y con algo de temor

"Cuando estaba explorando el continente de Driver algo parecido sucedio, peleamos hasta llegar al punto que Agumon perdio todo su poder y quedo como un huevo luego de enfrentar a un Quimeramon, luego sobrevivimos evadiendo y escapando multiples veces a los digimons que aparecian de la nada, algunos eran incluso mas fuertes de lo que Agumon en su etapa mega habia sido alguna vez, incluso ahora si lo pienso, aquellos digimons serian un poco mas fuertes que Wargreymon, si ese es el caso ahora, esta sera la batalla mas grande que enfrentaremos" - dijo con seriedad

Agumon en ese instante aparecio cargando un gran bolso negro que entrego a Tai

"¿No me digas que planeas ir hacia alli?" - pregunto Koishiro sorprendido

"Asi es... a pesar de que quisiera averiguar mas sobre ese tal Ryo y Milleniummon no puedo ignorar lo que esta sucediendo, antes que nada soy el protector del digimundo, lo he defendido de multiples amenazas aun antes que ustedes llegasen, ademas, cabe la posibilidad de que logren llegar a este mundo y eso si que no lo puedo permitir" - dijo tomando el bolso que sostenia su compañero dinosaurio

"¡En ese caso ire contigo, aun que seas muy fuerte puede ser demasiado!" - exclamo mirando al Yagami

"No, los demas te necesitan, recuerda que tu eres la mente del grupo, ellos te necesitaran para que los guies... ademas... Quiero que mantengas un ojo en Hikari, por si las cosas se ponen demasiado malas alla" - dijo mientras apuntaba su digivice a la pantalla

"Izzy" observo como el Yagami desaparecia junto a Agumon entrando al digimundo para luego reir ligeramente

"No importa lo mucho que aparente ser duro, se preocupa por su pequeña hermana sin importar que... Seguramente haria algo tan estupido como enfrentarse a un enemigo imposible de vencer solo para salvarla" - comento con una ligera sonrisa para luego sentir una pequeña vibracion en su pantalon

Saco su celular del bolsillo derecho y vio que habia un mensaje alli, era de Gennai y solicitaba que reuniese a todos rapidamente pues un gran mal asolaba al digimundo

Fin del capitulo

Espero les haya agradado


	8. Reunion de heroes

Capitulo 8: El digimon del milenio (Parte 3: Reunion de heroes)

Agumon miraba con tranquilidad la creciente tension entre ambos hombres frente a el, Taichi y Gennai tenian una relacion complicada cuando menos

De ser algo asi como abuelo y nieto a asociados por una causa comun sin apego real por el otro, si alguno de los dos considerase acabar con el otro no le sorprenderia, despues de todo Tai ya contemplaba la idea y seguramente Gennai se esta quedando sin opciones para mantener al castaño en su control y de los soberanos

"¿Hablaras o que? Se perfectamente para que me llamaste y el tiempo no es algo que este de nuestro lado precisamente" - comento el Yagami con seriedad

"Lo se muy bien, mejor de lo que crees" - replico el rejuvenecido guia digital - "Pensaba esperar a los demas elegidos pero tienes razon, el tiempo no esta de nuestra parte, no con este enemigo al menos" - comento pensativo - "¿Recuerdas que hace unos años me dijiste sobre unas lecturas extrañas en un continente lejano?" - pregunto mirando al portador del emblema del valor

"Se que tiene relacion con lo que esta sucediendo en el digimundo, he hecho mi tarea Gennai, pero no comprendo cual es la razon de ello y estoy seguro que tu sabes algo mas como de costumbre" - replico el joven con cierto veneno en su voz

Agumon pudo notar los puños tensos del hombre del abrigo, era obvio que lo que insinuaba Taichi no era de su agrado aun cuando era verdad posiblemente

"No se mucho mas que tu, solo tengo conjeturas y posibilidades, despues de todo ambos sabemos muy bien que hay mas de un digimon que pueden hacer esto con facilidad" - comento serio mientras entrecerraba los ojos brevemente

"Puede ser, pero se que ninguno de ellos lo ha hecho" - replico con seguridad - "Los siete reyes siguen encerrados, no pasa dia sin que me asegure de ello, el gran rey de la oscuridad tampoco tiene relacion con este incidente pues el apenas guarda interes en el mundo, fuera de ellos solo quedan los digimon divinos pero esto no tiene indicios de que sea cosa de ellos, asi que empieza hablar claro Gennai, tus conjeturas y posibilidades diria que son acertadas como tus supuestas profecias" - dijo en tono amenazador

Gennai gruño, muy rara vez lo hacia, sin duda Tai estaba en control de la situacion y no le agradaba eso

"El digimon que esta causando esto es uno que supera ampliamente al poder de los Dark masters y de los soberanos, nisiquiera los reyes malignos se le comparan e incluso dudo que el gran rey oscuro se le acerque aun con su terrible poder... Este digimon es una aberracion de la naturaleza tal que la unica opcion fue sellarlo, pero dicho sello se daño por culpa de todos nosotros" - declaro mientras el castaño no comprendia como era su culpa

"Habla claro anciano, no recuerdo haber hecho nada tan grave como para liberar a un enemigo tan terrible" - comento mirando a Gennai serio

"No es que se haya liberado, si no que esta por hacerlo" - dijo mientras se acercaba a una pantalla que mostraba varias ecuaciones y algoritmos que Tai no comprendia - "Durante tu batalla contra Apocalymon dañaste severamente el tejido dimensional del digimundo, agregado al daño que los Dark masters hicieron provoco que el mundo humano y el digital se sincronizaran debilitando las paredes dimensionales entre ambas mas de lo que se tenia previsto, el daño de aquellas batallas provocaron que la dimension en la que aquel terrible digimon fue encerrado se debilitase, aun cuando los cuatro harmoniosos trataron de re-establecer las paredes dimensionales solo lograron retrasar su llegada, pensabamos que pasarian mas años antes de que lograse regresar y para entonces tendriamos una contra medida que lo lograse eliminar por completo, pero no contamos que Myotismon trataria de forzar su regreso y causaria tanto daño en el digimundo, pensamos que los jovenes que luchaban en ese entonces podrian detenerle pero calculamos mal y las cosas se escaparon de nuestras manos, de haber sabido que las cosas irian tan mal te hubiese permitido intervenir antes para que acabases con el, pero ya es tarde para lamentarse por ello" - dijo con cierta tristeza

"¿Quien es ese digimon Gennai?, di su nombre" - exigio el castaño teniendo un mal presentimiento

Gennai observo el ligero temor que el joven elegido demostraba, su mente analitica le llevo al pensamiento de que Taichi podria saber la identidad del digimon que deberian enfrentar, solo habia una forma de comprobarlo

"¿El nombre de Milleniummon te es familiar?" - pregunto y al ver el rostro sorprendido del joven supo lo que queria, lastimosamente no mejoraba su situacion pues deberia hablarle sobre uno de los momentos mas oscuros de la historia del mundo digital

Flashback

Gennai observaba al gran dragon azul con seriedad, las cosas no estaban a su favor en lo absoluto y lo que pedia aquel gran digimon no ayudaba

"¿¡Quieres que les cuente sobre Milleniummon!?" - cuestiono casi histerico - "¿Sabes lo dificil que fue suprimir el recuerdo terrorifico de sus experiencias contra el?, salvo por Taichi, todos los demas elegidos fueron aterrorizados al tratar de hacerle frente solo para que fueran aplastados como si fuesen moscas" - reclamo molesto por lo dicho por el dragon digital

"Tengo claro eso Gennai, pero no cuestiones las decisiones que hemos tomado, esto fue decidido por los cuatro despues de la desaparicion del heroe que le vencio" - comento el dragon del sur - "Necesitamos el apoyo de los elegidos y de los portadores de los digi armors, de otra maners muy posiblemente seremos arrasados todos juntos, debes asegurarte que tu protegido ayude esta vez, ya es momento de que se reuna con los demas y deje de vagar por su cuenta, si le dejamos ir a este paso el se volvera una amenaza para nosotros" - advirtio con seriedad

Fin flashback

Ahora podia estar seguro de las palabras del soberano dragon, Taichi habia averiguado algo muy delicado, solo habia un lugar que contenia dicha informacion y sabia que el castaño junto a Agumon la habian destruido

"(Ya habra tiempo para lidiar con el, quinglongmon tiene razon, Taichi se esta volviendo muy peligroso, ya de por si ha llevado a Agumon a tener un poder mas grande del que se le necesitaba que tuviese, pero ahora tiene informacion muy delicada en su poder, no se que mas sabra pero una vez lpgremos lidiar con esta situacion el seguira lastimosamente)" - pensomientras cerraba los ojos

Mundo real

Koushiro estaba intranquilo, habian pasado un par de horas desde que el Yagami se habia ido, esperaba el aviso de Gennai sobre la amenaza que se expandia en el digimundo

Naturalmente habia contactado a sus compañeros de su primera incursion y a los de Takeru y Hikari pero pocos podrian reunirse si algo sucedia

Yamato y Takeru habian salido a casa de su abuela junto a su padre, Cody estaba participando en un torneo de Kendo, Sora no estaba en la ciudad y Daisuke salio a un paseo familiar, por lo que solo serian seis los que podrian atender al llamado y reunirse una vez mas con sus compañeros digitales para salvar una vez mas a aquel mundo fantastico

El elegido del conocimiento penso en como habia cambiado su perspectiva desde que conocio a Taichi

El conocer al hermano mayor de Hikari le abrio los ojos, aquel joven no mayor que el habia vivido por mas tiempo que cualquier otro en aquel mundo, habia amenazas de las que no supieron y que tal vez podrian haber ayudado a resolver, pero sospechaba que alguien no los queria alli

Sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver como Taichi fue llamado antes que cualquier otro por Gennai, sabia por el mismo castaño que Gennai y el no estaban en buenos terminos y eso es ponerlo simple

No podia comprender las ramificaciones de su conflictiva relacion, seguramente en algun punto algo sucedio que cambio todo

Pero algo mas le preocupaba... Hikari Yagami

No necesitaba ser tan inteligente como lo era para entender que la situacion seria muy conflictiva cuando se reuniesen, no solo entre ambos hermanos si no con todo el grupo, para todos Taichi Yagami es un extraño, en algunos casos un bastardo y repudiado por la mitad de los elegidos

Cuando Hikari aseguro que aquel chico junto al Metalgreymon que llegaron durante la batalla contra Myotismmon y se fueron al poco de terminar era su hermano mayor que habia desaparecido, qlas cosas se pusieron muy incomodas pues ninguno comprendia como podia ser tan anti social y largarse en cuanto la batalla se acabo ignorando a su hermana a quien no habia visto en tanto tiempo

El mismo se preguntaba eso, pero al conocerlo un poco supo que el nunca la olvido, el siguio batallando por su cuenta para mantenerla a salvo, prueba de ello fue cuando supieron que Metal Seadramon y MachineDramon fueron vencidos por el solo e incluso enfrento a Piedmon antes de que ellos llegasen debilitandolo lo suficiente como para que entre todos y el recien evolucionado Magna Angemon le venciesen acabando con el y restaurando el daño que habian causado los Dark Masters

Pero ahora la pregunta era como reaccionarian los que no lo conocen, especialmente Takeru y Joe que eran sobreprotectores de la elegida de la luz, Takeru siendo de su misma edad y teniendo vivencias parecidas y Joe que era quien cuidaba de todos siempre dando mas de si mismo aun cuando claramente estaba atemorizado por completo, pero con Hikari tenia una relacion de hermano y hermana, Hikari vio en el al hermano que necesitaba y no estaba, Joe la cuidaba todo el dia desde que ella se unio a ellos, en mas de una ocasion le escucho murmurar maldiciones para el portador del valor

Las cosas se pondrian muy tensas en poco tiempo, solo podia esperar que todo saliese bien al final de cuentas

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintio el sonido de su computador, habia llegado un mensaje

"Parece que ya es nuestro turno" - murmuro acercandose a la pantalla y viendo el mensaje de Gennai, luego de leerlo tomo su celular y envio un mensaje a todos los wue sabia que podrian reunirse con el para viajar al digimundo

Digimundo, bosque verde

Taichi pensaba seriamente, algo no encajaba

"Pareces preocupado, hablame Tai" - dijo su compañero dinosaurio

"Lo que nos dijo Gennai es distinto a lo que nos dijo Ken Ichijouji cuando fui junto a Koushiro a visitarle" - comento pensativo

"¿En que sentido?" - pregunto curioso

"Ichijouji nos dijo que el y su amigo vencieron a Milleniummon, mientras que Gennai asegura que fueron los cuatro harmoniosos quienes sellaron cuando observaron como el estaba por rematar a ambos luego de una larga y exhaustiva batalla" - dijo mirando a su compañero - "Eso quiere decir que si lo dicho por Gennai es cierto, le modificaron la memoria a Ken para que en caso de que recordase lo sucedido pensara eso, no se cual es el motivo de tomarse tal molestia pero debio ser importante para ellos" - dijo serio

"Todo gira entorno a ese tal Ryo ¿no?" - comento el dinosaurio amarillo

"Asi es, pero aun no se que tanta importancia hay con el, debe ser muy importante, una vez terminemos con este problema debemos investigar a fondo este asunto Agumon, tengo el presentimiento de que hay mas de lo que pensamos en este asunto y los harmoniosos no quieren que nadie sepa que ocurre concretamente" - comento mientras sacaba de su mochila una laptop

"¿Que hay con los reyes malignos?, lo ultimo que necesitamos es que se liberen los cinco restantes" - cuestiono serio Agumon

"Por suerte siguen sellados en sus castillos, Belphemon aun sigue desaparecido pero mientras no despierte de su sueño los demas no podran liberarse por su cuenta, el que me preocupa es Lucemon, el lugar donde se supone el descansaba habia sido arrasado por completo, no se que habra sucedido pero algo o alguien debio haberle liberado, lo unico de lo que estoy seguro es que tampoco tiene su poder completo, si no ya habria hecho acto de aparicion, lo que me lleva a suponer que aun no entra en modo caido, lastimosamente de eso no puedo encargarme por ahora, tendre que pedir ayuda" - dijo de manera que parecia lamentar su decision mientras activaba un programa conocido por Agumon

"¡Espera!... ¿En verdad le pediras ayuda a esos dos?, Tai sabes que tan mala idea es involucrarlos en esto, nos costo mucho trabajo lograr que se olvidasen de tomar venganza contra los harmoniosos y casi llegamos al punto de tener que enfrentarlos en batalla, pedir su ayuda nos pone en riesgo de que decidan atacarnos y entre ellos y la proxima batalla contra Milleniummon no tendremos chance de salir librados sin poner a todos en riesgo y sabes que pasara si las cosas terminan tan mal" - advirtio el digimon amarillo preocupado visiblemente

"Lo se muy bien amigo, pero realmente no tengo opcion, si Milleniummon es tan peligroso como lo aseguran, las cosas se saldran de control sin importar que, mira cuanto caos causa sin siquiera aparecer fisicamente en este plano, ademas si lo peor sucede y los reyes despiertan, ellos dos tienen el poder para contenerlos el tiempo suficiente hasta que nosotros intervengamos despues de recuperarnos de la batalla suponiendo que sobrevivamos" - comento serio

"¿De verdad no hay otra opcion? En realidad es lo ultimo que quisiera que hagamos y tu tambien lo piensas" - dijo casi rogando

"No lo hay, realmente es mi ultimo recurso" - dijo mientras presionaba unas teclas y el simbolo de una videollamada aparecia en pantalla

Luego de unos segundos una de las pantallas se ilumino rebelando a un joven de piel ligeramente bronceada, tiene el cabello y ojos cafe, la mirada que le dedicaba a Taichi era fria cuando menos

Luego la otra pantalla se ilumino mostrando a un joven de casi la misma edad de Taichi, su piel era clara, tenia el cabello ligeramente largo color castaño claro y los ojos ligeramente rojizos, su mirada al ver a Taichi no era tan fria como la del otro joven pero ciertamente no albergaba buenos sentimientos hacia el

"Que te dignes a llamarnos quiere decir que literalmente estas contra las cuerdas" - comento el joven de ojos rojizos

"Dejemonos de rodeos y ve al grano, verlos me arruina el dia" - replico el otro joven con claro desagrado

"Creanme que esto no me agrada para nada, pedirles algo es lo ultimo que quisiera hacer pero las cosas estan muy lejos de estar en el limite que puedo manejar, asi que dire esto lo suficientemente claro para ambos" - dijo serio el Yagami - "Necesito que ambos supervisen los sellos de los reyes demonio" - dijo mirando como ambos enfriaban la mirada

"Que sucedio?" - cuestiono el de ojos rojos

"Un terrible enemigo aparecera, su poder aun sin llegar a este plano es tal que esta dañando el tejido dimensional provocando que digimons aparescan causando caos, Gennai llamara a los elegidos y eso me incluye en el pack para lidiar con este asunto, lo cual me dejara incapaz de hacer algo en caso de que pase algo y tengo la certeza de que sucedera algo malo" - respondio serio - "Ademas, como saben Belphemon esta desaparecido, pero hace poco entre el caos generado por este nuevo enemigo el sello que contenia a Lucemon fue desatado, pero tambien esta desaparecido, los otros cinco siguen sellados, pero no se por cuanto mas se mantendra asi" - dijo mientras ambos jovenes le miraban

"En otras palabras nos usas de seguro, nada nuevo" - comento el chico de cabello castaño oscuro

"Esta bien, por mi parte lo hare, es raro tener la oportunidad de que nos debas un favor" - comento el joven de ojos rojos

"Eso es verdad, aprovechare la oportunidad tambien" - comento el de ojos castaños mirando con malicia a Taichi

"Gracias... Takuya... Takato" - dijo cortando la llamada

"Eso salio mejor de lo que esperaba" - comento el dinosaurio

"Si, Takato es el de mas cuidado ya que es mas fuerte que nosotros por muy poco cuando se une con su compañero, si el esta de malas y debemos enfrentarle las cosas se pondran muy malas" - comento el Yagami con preocupacion - "Ahora solo queda arreglar esta situacion, aunque nos odiemos mutuamente ninguno dejara que algo le pase a este mundo, por lo que con ellos acargo de velar por los sellos de los reyes malignos y en el remoto caso de que despierten podran al menos acabar con la mitad antes de que se recuperen por completo" - dijo serio

"Lo malo es que les deberemos un favor por esto y eso generalmente nos trae problemas" - comento Agumon mientras Taichi asentia

Casa de Gennai

Gennai miraba las pantallas de computadores con preocupacion, señales de distintos lugares llegaban aumentando su frecuencia, ese digimon aun no aparecia y ya las cosas estaban peor que cualquier otra amenaza pasada

En ese instante de una de las pantallas aparecio un portal del cual llegaron seis jovenes, los cuales miraron con una sonrisa a Gennai

"Es bueno verle despues de tanto tiempo señor" - Koushiro saludo mirando al servidor de los harmoniosos

Gennai vio a los chicos y sonrio, aun faltaban algunos pero sabia que vendrian eventualmente, la batalla comenzaria y no seria facil

"Elegidos, es bueno verles" - saludo sonriendo

Fin del capitulo

Buenas, ha pasado algo de tiempo, con este cap se presentan nuevos detalles asi como la introduccion de futuros personajes de importancia para el desarrollo de la historia, asi como detalles de los mismos elegidos de quienes se relatara sus vivencias y pensamientos durante el viaje de su infancia y el efecto que tuvieron de cara al futuro en el transcurso de los siguientes caps

A partir de los siguientes caps comenzara a haber mas accion pero advierto que habra momentos muy crudos, sin mas que decir nos vemos


	9. Una apertura para la luz

Capitulo 9: El digimon del milenio (Parte 4: Una apertura para la luz)

Los jovenes elegidos habian escuchado de parte de Gennai sobre la nueva amenaza, no podian creer que un enemigo tan poderoso haya surgido sin que ellos supiesen hasta ahora, bueno no todos estaban asi, Koishiro miraba por la ventans junto a Tentomon con quien se reunio hace pocos minutos al igual que los demas elegidos que respondieron a su llamado

"(Las cosas se ven muy mal, necesitaremos de los demas pero es dificil saber cuando podran venir, si aquel digimon estan poderoso deberemos unirnos todos para hacerle frente)" - penso con seriedad para luego mirar a Hikari sin que esta se diese cuenta - "(Pero me pregunto, que tanto afectara a todos la presencia del hermano de Hikari)" - se pregunto

"Izzy, ¿que piensas?" - pregunto el digimon insecto

"No mucho, solo que me preocupa este nuevo enemigo, si es tan peligroso como dicen, necesitaremos a todos los demas para hacerle frente" - comento a lo cual su digi-amigo asintio

"Tienes razon, pero ya veras como llegaran, esto nos tomo desprevenidos a todos por lo que es comprensible que no todos pudiesen venir" - dijo en tono calmado

Koishiro asintio, vio a Yolei jugar con Hawkmon y Mimi hablar con Palmon, mientras los otros hablabsn con Gennai o estaban sentados abrazando a sus digi amigos, de ellos poso su vista en Gennai quien veia la pantalla de su computadora quien luego apago la pantalla y llamo la atencion de todos

"Chicos, deberan partir de inmediato, siento apresurarlos pero lastimosamente la situacion es critica, deberan dirigirse a la costa de la isla File, alli se reuniran con el elegido del valor, algunos de ustedes le recordaran tal vez" - dijo mientras algunos miraban con mirada molesta - "Jovenes, se que algunos tienen su propia opinion de el, pero les pido que pongan eso de lado por el bien de todos, si Milleniunmon logra regresar nisiquiera imperialdramon junto a Magna angemon lograran siquiera hacerle daño" - dijo con seriedad

Ken por su parte desvio la mirada, el sabia muy bien que clase de enemigo era aquel monstruo

"No se preocupe señor, lograremos vencer de una forma u otra" - comento Daisuke mientras V-mon asentia a su lado

"Me alegra ver que mantienes esa confianza, por cierto Koishiro, toms esto, es un mapa actualizado del digimundo, no sabemos hacia donde les llevara esta batalla, por lo que conocer las regiones del digimundo les servira" - dijo entregandole un pendrive

El elegido del conocimiento rapidamente introdujo el pendrive con el cual actualizo su mapa del digimundo, los demas jovenes y digimons vierom junto a el que habian muchas regiones repartidas a lo largo de aquel mundo, pero habia ciertos lugares marcados en rojo y algunos con simbolos de interrogacion

"Eh, señor, ¿que significan estos lugares marcados en rojo con simbolos?" - pregunto Mimi

"Ahh, esos lugares son en extremos peligrosos, no deben ir hacia alla si no es necesario, los que tienen simbolos es debido a la poca informacion que hay alli, Taichi no pudo entrsr en esas regiones debido al alto nivel que los digimons tenian alli, por ejemplo, el valle dragon es habitado por digimon tipo dragon y dinosaurio, pero alli hay en su mayoria digimon de adulto y perfecto, en menor medida podria haber de nivel mega" - respondio sorprendiendo a todos

"El elegido del valor fue quien recolecto la informacion sobre todos estos lugares, ¿cierto?" - pregunto Joe

"Asi es, el partio en muchos viajes a distintas partes, algunas veces por pedido mio para actualizar informacion y otras por su cuenta ya sea para que el y Agumon se hagan mas fuertes, el conoce mejor que yo algunas regiones debido a que las ha visitado personalmente, si tienen que viajar por aquellos lugares, hagan caso de lo que el diga, no por nada ha sobrevivido solo en este mundo - comento sonriendo

Minutos mas tarde el grupo de jovenes junto a sus digimon partieron hacia la costa de la isla file, donde se encontrarian con Taichi Yagami

Costas de la isla file

Taichi se encontraba mirando su portatil junto a Agumon que devoraba un pez de su mismo tamaño, en su mano colgaba un silbato algo desgastado

"Ya vienen, tardaran una o dos horas, segun Gennai no son todos, pero supongo que seran suficiente mientras buscamos la forma de evitar que reaparesca Milleniunmom, ademas de saber algo mas de ese tal Ryo, posiblemente el sea nuestra unica chance de salir librados de esta" - comento serio

"¿Viene el chico cuyo compañero puede alcanzar el nivel mega?" - pregunto el dinosaurio amarillo

"No, vienen los chicos junto a todos los Digimons pero algunos elegidos no podran venir hasta dentro de algun tiempo, por lo que dijo Gennai algunos no estaban en la ciudad o al menos no podian dejar lo que estaban haciendo tan rapido" - respondio - "Tranquilo, ya podras pelear contra el en otro momento" - comento el pelicastaño

"Eso espero, quiero ver que tan fuerte es" - comento el dinosaurio sonriendo para luego devorar otro pez

"No se por que quieres hacerlo cuando el resultado es obvio pero bueno" - comento luego para poner su rostro serio - "Un mensaje de Takato" -dijo provocando que Agumon se atorase con el pez y tosiera fuertemente

"¿Q-que cosa?" - pregunto sorprendido

"Quiere que revisemos los sellos de los reyes malignos, que comparemos la informacion entre los libres y los que estan encerrados aun" - dijo con seriedad

"Rayos, eso no me agrada en lo absoluto, con lo raro que todo esta ultimamente, lo ultimo que necesitamos es que alguno de ellos se libere cuando estemos con los otros elegidos" - comento el dinosaurio

"Lo se, ninguno de ellos sobreviviria al encuentro" - dijo pensativo - "Supongo que no nos queda de otra, tendran que volverse mas fuerte durante este viaje, por lo que recuerdo solo aquel Imperialdramon es de nivel mega y los demas solo llegan a perfecto y eso, por lo que vi hace unos años ni eso podian lograr, deberemos cambiar ello si queremos una oportunidad contra los reyes o Milleniunmon" - dijo con seriedad

"¿Crees que bastara?" - cuestiono Agumon

"No podemos hacer otra cosa, ellos han dependido mucho de la fuerza de sus emociones que son canalizadas por el digi vice, deben aprender a confiar en sus capacidades" - dijo con seriedad

"¿Que hay con Hikari?" - pregunto Agumon y Taichi le miro friamente por unos segundos

"Ella y los otros chicos que vinieron hace unos años cuentan con los diggi-eggs, por ahora eso les ayudara, pero seria bueno que se volviesen mas fuerte sin necesidad de usarlos, por lo que se la evolucion de nivel mega de Angewomon es muy poderosa, Takuya recuerdo que hablo una vez sobre eso, Seraphimon y Ophanimon son extremadamente fuertes, si logramos que ellos lleguen a esa etapa y los demas tambien sera muy util" - dijo mirando el mapa y sonriendo - "Creo que ya se hacia donde iremos primero, visitaremos a BanchoLeomom" - dijo sorprendiendo a su compañero

"¿Seguro que quieres cobrarle el favor que nos debe con esto?" - pregunto el digimon mirando a su amigo humano

"No, pero es necesario, BanchoLeomon es alguien dificil de llevar, ademas es de los pocos que puede entrenar a otros para que se vuelvan fuertes" - dijo el castaño

"Si en eso tienes razon" - dijo el dinosaurio

"Pero mientras ellos estan con el, nosotros iremos al castillo de Daemon y de Belphemon que son los mas cercanos al territorio de BanchoLeomon, estaremos alli al menos de dos semanas a un mes, espero que eso baste para que soporten el resto del viaje, de otra manera seran una carga" - comento serio mirando ciertas secciones del mapa

Ambos compañeros se dedicaron a comer y a descansar un poco, pues seria lo que menos podrian hacer en el futuro

Dos horas y media mas tarde

"Por fin llegaron" - dijo Agumon viendo el mar

A la distancia divisaron un gran digimon acercandose, era un Ikkakumon que tenia encima a varios jovenes humanos y digimons

Taichi vio entre ellos a una joven un par de años menor que el, tenia los ojos y cabello castaño, vestia una playera blanca sin manga, junto a unos shorts cafes y unas zapatillas

Pero para Taichi no era una chica, para el era una niña de cuatro años a la que veia

"Mierda, concentrate Tai, no es momento de ponerte sentimental" - susurro solo siendo escuchado por Agumon que sonrio comprendiendo a su amigo

Vio a los otros jovenes, comenzando por el elegido de la honestidad, se veia casi tan grande como el, tenia el cabello ligeramente mas largo a comparacion de hace unos años, vestia con una camisa gris y unos pantalones negros

A su lado, una chica de larga cabellera castaña, bastante linda, usaba un una camisa de manga corta y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el resto de sus piernas era cubierta por largas botas, esta era la elegida de la pureza, con ella habia un Palmon

A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabellera alborotada, piel bronceada ligeramente, vestia una chaqueta con capucha y pantalones, encima de sus hombros habia un Veemon, Taichi lo reconocio como el portador del diggi egg del valor y amistad

Junto a el se hallaba uns chica de lentes y cabellera purpura, vestia una playera de manga larga que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y unos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, a su lado se encontraba un Hawkmon

junto a ella se encontraba Koishiro y Ken, al menos conocia a dos

"Supongo que esto bastara por ahora" - susurro al ver a los restantes digimons - "Gabumon, Piyomon, Patamon y Armadillomon, solo faltan sus compañeros y estaremos todos" - comento serio

Minutos mas tarde todos bajaron de encima de Ikkakumon, los jovenes elegidos miraban a Taichi y Agumon

"Hola, mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, elegido del valor" - se presento mirando a los jovenes

Hikari por su parte no sabia como reaccionar, ante ella estaba su hermano mayor quien parecia de alguna forma indiferente a su presencia

"Vengan, mi campamento esta en el bosque, sera mejor alejarnos de aqui antes de aque aparesca algun digimon o una distorsion" - comento comenzando a caminar junto a Agumon

Ken y Koishiro le siguieron pues sabian bien que el Yagami mayor era alguien que preferia tratar las cosas directamente, los demas con algo de duda le siguieron

Algunos minutos mas tarde llegaron a un area despejada del bosque, alli vieron un campamento completo formado, carpas para dormir, fogatas y otras cosas

"Las chicas pueden tomar las carpas, los chicos dormiremos al amparo de la noche, por cierto, si alguno trata de pasarse de listo se las vera conmigo, hay mucho que hacer y no podemos perder el tiempo con lios de falda" - dijo mirando al grupo

"Oye, ¿quien te crees que eres para andar ordenando lo que hacemos?" - cuestiono Daisuke pero al acercarse a Tai este lo derribo y puso su pie en la garganta de el

Veemon trato de intervenir pero Agumon lo sometio rapidamente

"Bien, miren esto es bastante simple, si dependiese de mi yo estaria haciendo mis cosas por mi cuenta, hay mucho que hacer y lastimosamente debo hacerme cargo de ustedes" - dijo serio

"Oye, somos elegidos igual que tu, no tienes que ser tan antipatico" - dijo Mimi molesta por la actitud del castaño

"¿Igual que yo?, que buena broma" - dijo sonriendo para luego poner una expresion tenebrosa - "Agumon y yo ya peleabamos mucho antes de que ustedes llegasen, para cuando ustedes llegaron por primera vez Agumon ya habis alcanzado el nivel perfecto, cuando vencieron a Piedmon nosotros nos quedamos aqui a pelear a las demas amenazas que surgieron, solos sin ayuda de nadie, cuando regresaron de nuevo s este mundo, yo estaba combatiendo amenazas de las que ustedes ni saben, cuando volvieron a irse yo estuve aqui peleando, asi que dime elegida de la pureza, ¿en que sentido somos iguales?" - pregunto mirando a Mimi que no pudo responder

"No era necesario que te comportases asi con ella" - dijo Joe serio

"Deben tener algo en claro, no soy su amigo, no tengo interes en serlo, ustedes para solo tienen el valor que pueden probar en combate, nada mas y hablando de ello, Koishiro, ¿Gennai te entrego los datos con el mapa cierto?" - pregunto serio

"Ahh si, aqui las tengo" - dijo mostrandole el mapa en su portatil

"Bien, sere franco con todos, dan pena" - dijo mirando a los jovenes elegidos y sus compañeros - "Hasta ahora han sobrevivido por una buena dosis de fortuna, pero eso se acaba, Gennai no les dijo todo lo que sucedia ya que esa parte me tocaba a mi" - dijo con seriedad ignorando la mirada de algunos - "Para enfrentar a los enemigos que apareceran en este viaje es necesario como minimo que sus compañeros digimon alcancen la etapa de perfecto, cosa que varios de ustedes perdieron hace algunos años debido a que ayudaron a que los harmoniosos despertasen" - comento serio

"¿A que te refieres con que Gennai no nos dijo todo?" - pregunto Joe extrañado

"Milleniunmon no es la unica amenaza que azota al digimundo, hay otra amenaza casi tan mala como el" - dijo Taichi con seriedad - "Son un grupo de Digimons que superan el nivel mega, su poder es superior al de los Dark masters o Malommyotismon, son los siete reyes demonio, cada uno de ellos representa un pecado capital" - dijo Taichi mientras Agumon a su lado temblaba

"Mas fuerte que Malommyotismon" - susurro Yolei recordando al terrible enemigo que enfrentaron hace años

"¿Representan los pecados capitales?" - Cuestiono Daisuke

"Asi es, Gula, lujuria, pereza, envidia, orgullo, ira y avaricia, un rey por pecado, siendo el mas peligroso el rey de orgullo, Lucemon, quien ya en su fase adulto puede vencer a varios de nivel perfecto y mega" - dijo sorprendiendo a todos - "Eso no es lo peor, cuando evoluciona se vuelve mas y mas fuerte, hasta donde se tiene dos evoluciones siendo la ultima la mas peligrosa ya que su poder es tal que supera a todos los reyes juntos y muy pocos digimons le podrian hacer frente" - dijo mirando el mapa - "Actualmente dos de los reyes estan libres, Lucemon y Belphemon, por suerte ambos estan en sus fases inofensivas, pero mientras mas digimons perezcan ellos ganaran mas poder asi como tambien se debilitaran los sellos de los demas" - comento mirando a los jovenes

"Algo me dice que no sera agradable lo que dira" - comento Mimi

"Tengan en mente esto, no esperen ayuda de los harmoniosos ya que ellos son mas debiles que los reyes demonio y Milleniunmon, en el mejor de los casos podrian debilitar un poco a alguno pero mas alla no creo que puedan hacer mucho" - dijo con honestidad - "Este viaje que haremos consta de dos cosas, la primera hacer que sus compañeros digimon lleguen al maximo nivel y la segunda asegurar que los sellos de los restantes reyes no sean perjudicados" - dijo con seriedad

Los jovenes asintieron, temerosos de cuan fuertes eran sus enemigos, pero concientes de que solo ellos podian salvar a aquel mundo

Minutos mas tarde los jovenes trataban de relajarse, la informacion que les fue revelada por Taichi los dejo pensando

Mientras tanto el elegido del valor conversaba con Izzy y Ken mirando el mapa

"¿Entonces cual es el plan?, no te conocere por mucho tiempo pero se que no actuas asi como asi sin tenerlo pensado, no nos dijiste todo eso solo para hacer que se depriman ante los obstaculos" - comento Ken

"Asi es, es por ello que iremos donde se encuentra uno de los pocos seres que les ayudara a entrenar, lo conoci hace años durante una revuelta entre unos clanes digimons al norte de folder, actualmente el vive en los valles deserticos donde generalmente se entrena, es Bancholeomon, uno de los mas fuertes guerreros que he conocido" - dijo sonriendo - "Solo han existido cinco BanchoLeomon en toda la historia, como el me debe un favor iremos con el para que les ayude, pero haran bien en recordar que no es un aliado" - comento mirando a ambos

"Espera, ¿A que te refieres?" - pregunto Koichiro

"Veras, segun se dice, BanchoLeomon solo sirve a la verdadera justicia, aparentemente sin importar quien sea el vera como enemigos a los buenos si estan en contra de su justicia y ayudaria a los malos, el tiene su propia definicion de lo que es justicia y quien sea que este en contra de ello probara su poder" - dijo sonriendo

"Ya veo, parece alguien muy rudo" - comento Ken

"Lo es, pero volviendo al tema, mientras esten ustedes con el, yo ire a ver los sellos de Daemon y Belphemon, ambos estan en zonas muy dificiles de acceder, ademas que el castillo de Daemon se dice que esta lleno de maldiciones y el de Belphemon era un templo en medio del desierto" - dijo indicando en el mapa

"¿No crees que pueda estar alli?" - pregunto Ken

"No, Belphemon fue sellado alli pero hace años se libero, ahora esta en alguna parte dormido hasta que sea la hora de despertar" - dijo pensando de forma oscura

"Algo me dice que le conoces de primera mano" - dijo mordaz Ken a lo cual Tai le miro srriamente provocando que este le recorra una gota de sudor fria

"Si, vi de primera mano su regreso, fue a mediados del año dos mil, nos involucramos en un conflicto y producto de las muchas vidas perdidas, quien fue el artifice de esa guerra logro despertarle, aunque fue por error" - comento con una leve sonrisa

"¿Como que por error?" - cuestiono Izzy

"Ese digimon uso un ritual erroneo, buscaba liberar a Daemon y no se percato que a quien despertaria era a Belphemon, por suerte logramos intervenir al final" - comento recordando - "Lo malo fue que si bien el no se mantuvo despierto mucho tiempo, fue el suficiente para que nos masacrara a todos" - dijo serio - "Solo yo y otros dos chicos y nuestros compañeros digimon logramos soportar su ataque, todos los demas murieron o estan en coma en el mundo humano" - comento recordando a Takato y Takuya

Ken y Koichiro se miraron por unos momentos, decidiendo no indagar mas alla, se notaba que para el castaño era muy incomodo hablar de ello

"Dime, ¿sabes algo de los otros reyes del mal?" - pregunto el elegido del conocimiento mirando como se acercaba Joe

"No mucho, solo he visto a Belphemon, de Lucemon se algo ya que un conocido le enfrento hace milenios debido a que el y otros jovenes fueron absorbidos por un agujero de gusano y llevados a un tiempo muy antiguo del digimundo" - comento mirando al elegido de la sinceridad - "Aparte de eso solo se de Beelzemom por otro conocido, solo me dijo que era alguien bastante rudo, aunque realmente no se que esperar ya que es el rey de gula, de los demas solo puedo hacer conjeturas pero es mejor esperar a no descubrirlo" - comento serio

"Hace un rato dijiste que nuestros compañeros debian alcanzar el maximo nivel, pero hace años perdimos la capacidad de hacer que evolucionen a sus formas superiores" - dijo Joe

Taichi abrio su portatil y luego de teclear unos momentos les enseño una grafica donde se veia varios nombres de digimons en distintas fases evolutivas

"Veran, como mencione antes, ustedes han dependido del impacto emocional para hacer que sus digimons evolucionen, pero el digi vice es dolo un canalizador para regular y controlar en cierto grado a los digimons" - dijo mirando a los tres que asentian - "Por ejemplo, Agumon en estos momentos tiene su fuerza limitada debido a que actualmente su forma deberia ser la de Metal Greymon, pero como seria molesto tenerlo en ese estado, la mayoria del tiempo le limito su fuerza para que este en forma de Agumon o Greymon dependiendo del caso" - comento sonriendo - "Esta grafica muestra la linea evolutiva de varios Digimon, he recopilado informacion sobre como evolucionan a ciertas formas y cual es la correcta para cada Digimon" - comento indicando la grafica - "Si bien edte mundo esta hecho de datos, los digimons tienen su propio ecosistema y formas de vida, lo que hace que influencien en sus evoluciones, por ejemplo, un Agumon que pelee y coma mucho desarrolla un gran poder se puede convertir en Tyranomon, pero de Tyranomon se podria convertir en Metal Greymon igualmente, mientras que por ejemplo Gomamon se podria convertir en Seadramon o Patamon en un Veedramon" - dijo mirando a los digimons de los demas elegidos

"En otras palabras, los digimons son seres simbiotes que son afectados de acuerdo a la forma que viven, el como nos relacionamos con ellos y el impacto de las vivencias que enfrentan, ¿cierto?" - cuestiono Ken

"Asi es, el digi vice lo que hace es forzar la evolucion natural ignorando la personalidad y aptitudes de los digimons, mientras que ahora como deberan someterse a un riguroso entrenamiento que podria afectarles provocando que en lugar de alcanzar una forma que ya conocen alcancen otra" - dijo mirando la grafica

"¿No es posible que regresen a una etapa anterior y evolucionar a otra forma?" - pregunto Joe algo pensativo

"Existe la posibilidad pero jamas lo he visto, ademas considero que seria una falta de respeto y algo caprichoso hacerlo ya que por ejemplo, ¿si tu Gomamon evoluciona a Whamon tu harias que vuelva a la fase anterior solo para forzarlo a ser algo que te acomode mas?" - pregunto Taichi a lo cual Joe nego

"Dime, hace unos años nosotros logramos fusionar nuestros digimons, esas formas podrian volverse mas fuerte?" - pregunto Ken

"No lo se, a pesar de los viajes que he realizado, no he encontrado nada sobre esas fusiones, incluso luego de que ustedes vencieran a Malomyotismon viaje a lugares muy antiguos pero no encontre nada, supongo que es posible pero la falta de informacion hace que no sea una idea muy factible" - dijo pensativo

"Cambiando de tema... ¿No hay algo que deberias ir a hacer ahora?" - cuestiono Joe mirando con seriedad a Tai que sonrio

"Te has estado guardando eso durante un buen rato jaja, me preguntaba cuando lo dirias" - dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Hikari quien trataba de mirarle disimuladamente - "No hay nada que decir realmente, he vivido mi vida en el digimundo practicamente, la ultima vez que la vi ella apenas tenia cuatro años, cuando la volvi a ver ella tenia ocho y se vio envuelta en edta pesadilla de los elegidos, pero para ese entonces ella no era mi hermana ya, solo era otra joven que arriesgaba su vida por que otros preferian usar peones en sus juegos" - dijo con frialdad el moreno

"¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo ella ansio tu regreso?, ¿Cuantas veces lloro por que su hermano mayor no iba a verla a pesar de que ahora estaban en el mismo mundo?, ella lloro mucho por ti, varias veces se hacia la fuerte para que no nos preocupasemos, pero nos hacia preguntar, ¿por que tu que pasaste en este mundo solo scompañado por Gennai y Agumon no fuiste aunque solo sea por unos minutos con ella? Sabiendo cuanto ella te necesitaba y no te hagas el tipo rudo, puedes decir todo lo que quieras pero se que tu deseabas verla tambien, que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado quieres abrazarla y volver a casa" - dijo el peliazul mirando al elegido del valor que solo bajaba la mirada

Izzy vio el temblor en sus labios, Ken observo como apretaba los puños mientras que Joe esperaba una respuesta

"De verdad no te dejas nada eh, no esperaba menos de quien cuido de Hikari cuando se vio involucrada en todo ese asunto con los Dark masters" - comento con una sonrisa triste para luego mostrar un rostro de seriedad - "Pero yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo ser el hermano que ella sueña, no puedo volver al mundo humano y tratar de vivir ignorando todo lo que he vivido aqui, he dado mi sangre, mis lagrimas y sacrifique la vida de incontables digimons y chicos como nosotros para poder mantenerme con vida hasta este momento para asegurarme que ella y otros no vengan a arriesgar sus vidas contra un enemigo para el cual no estaban preparados... ¿Sabes por que fui elegido por el emblema del valor?" - cuestiono mirando a Joe con una mirada carente de emociones - "Por que se necesita valor para hacer lo que he hecho, se necesita valor para acabar con los enemigos que Agumon y yo hemos enfrentado, hemos tenido que dejar de lado nuestros sentimientos para hacer lo necesario y cumplir el objetivo" - dijo acercando su rostro al del elegido de la sinceridad que retrocedia - "Cuando ustedes lloraban por la muerte de Whamon a manos de Metal Seadramon yo tuve que ignorar mi tristeza para que junto a Agumon le enfrentasemos antes de que los alcanzara, ese Whamon fue un gran amigo, incluso estuve junto a el en el momento que el se transformo en Whamon, Agumon y yo queriamos llorar pero no era el momento, cuando ustedes discutian y trataban de lidiar con Puppetmon Agumon y yo nos enfrentabamos a Machinedramon solos siendo el de mayor poder de los Dark masters, apenas salimos con vida y aun asi no nos quejamos y fuimos a enfrentar a Piedmon logrando debilitarle lo suficiente para que ustedes lograsen vencerlo en cuanto llegasen a donde el se encontraba" - dijo con seriedad - "Cuando todo acabo realmente quise ir con ella y abrazarla antes de que regresara al mundo humano, pero no pude por que habia aparecido un enemigo mas peligroso que los Dark masters, Agumon y yo aun no nos recuperabamos y partimos solos a pelear, le prohibimos a Gennai que les avisara por que sabia que ella vendria tambien, mientras ustedes celebraban yo lloraba, lloraba de felicidad por que habia por fin ella no tendria que arriesgar su vida y podria vivir tranquilamente, tambien lloraba por la muerte de Agumon que sacrifico su vida en esa batalla... Asi que no me vengas a cuestionar nada, por que hemos dado todo de nosotros una y otra vez para que ustedes y principalmente ella puedan vivir en paz" - dijo claramente molesto para luego alejarse del campamento

Agumon no dijo nada, se quedo vigilando la flama de la fogata mientras recordaba como lloraba Taichi en el pueblo del inicio cuando se reencontraron

Los demas se quedaron en silencio, pensativos, habian escuchado cada palabra, habia mucho que no sabian del mayor de los Yagami y esto solo los dejaba en mas incognitas, asi como el hecho que el tuvo que enfrentar a enemigos por su cuenta mientras ellos disfrutaban de sus vidas ignorantes de todo lo que sucedia en este mundo

Hikari sin saber wue hacer o pensar fue tras Taichi, nadie trato de detenerla, ni siquiera Agumon que sabia que su amigo estaba de malos animos

La menor de los Yagami camino por varios minutos hasta que llego a un pequeño lago, Taichi estaba alli con cigarro en mano, se veia que no estaba de buen animo, pero aun asi ella se acerco

"¿Que quieres?" - pregunto cortante

"Yo... Quiero que vuelvas" - dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras

"No puedo, no hay nada para mi alla, todo lo que conozco se encuentra en este mundo" - dijo llevando el cigarro a sus labios

"No digas eso, papa y mama te han esperado todo este tiempo, aun tienen la esperanza de que un dia volveras y podremos ser una familia nuevamente" - dijo llevando sus manos a su pecho

"Apenas y los recuerdo, Hikari, debes entender, yo no soy el hermano con el que creciste" - dijo levantandose y mirandola - "Desde que ese agujero me llevo junto a Greymon y Parrotmon he pasado muchos años viviendo aqui, para ti y para los otros tal vez no fue mucho tiempo pero para mi fueron muchos años, para cuando tu viniste con los otros yo ya llevaba quince años, tuve suerte de que el paso del tiempo aqui no afectase mi crecimiento o ahora mismo seria mucho mayor en apariencia" - dijo serio - "Lo unico que deseo es terminar esto y enviarte de nuevo al mundo humano, no tengo interes en nada mas y hare lo que sea necesario para hacerlo, tu no pertened aqui, tampoco deberias arriesgarte por este mundo" - dijo serio

"Yo tambien soy una elegida, junto a Gatomon hemos peleado mucho tambien, hemos llorado y perdido, pero no me rendire, te llevare a casa aun si debo arrastrarte" - dijo con voz decidida

"(Tsk... Es mi hermana despues de todo, ella sobrevivio a todo con la esperanza de volver a verme y yo sobrevivi a años infernales mientrss ella pudiese estar tranquila)" - penso sonriendo ligeramente - "Toma esto" - dijo lanzandole un silbato algo desgastado

Hikari se sorprendio al ver aquel objeto, lo habia perdido durante la bstalla final contra Malomyotismon

La joven sonrio y se dirigio al campamento mientras el chico terminaba su cigarro y miraba al cielo

"Si que eres debil Taichi" - susurro apagando el cigarro y sonriendo como idiota

Fin del capitulo

Buenas, realmente pense en muchos escenarios para este re encuentro pero decidi apostar por este, tal vez no es el mas emocionante pero creo que es el correcto

A partir de ahora ahondaremos un poco en la historia de Taichi asi como su involucramiento en ciertos eventos, asi como su relacion con ciertos personajes que apareceran a futuro, sin mas que decir me despido y agradesco que hayan seguido esta historia nos veremos en la siguiente capitulo


End file.
